Proxy Child
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Rinta was once a normal girl before her life was changed forever by the Slender Man. Now forced to be his proxy, she must live with this new life. Just as she learns to cope, Zalgo attacks and turns her life upside down. With the help of her friends, they must do everything they can to defeat Zalgo. (Ticci TobyXOCXLaughing Jack)
1. Prologue

**Hey! Wind-Mage-Vaati12 here! I have a creepypasta fanfiction! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A teenage boy walked slowly through the forest, flashlight clutched in his trembling hand. In his other hand, three pieces of lined paper were clutched tightly in his trembling fingers. He stopped, whirling around. Nothing. He could have sworn he heard something. The boy took a shaky breath and continued on his way, passing the sound off as an animal.

Though the boy didn't know it, the sound was, in fact, not an animal. But a teenage girl swinging herself into a tree. Her pirate gold eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark of the forest, narrowed at the boy, a thin katana in her hand. Though she did not know the boy, he was her target. This human boy was a trespasser in her master's forest and it was her job to take care of trespassers in her master's sted. Silently, she followed the boy, making as much noise as a shadow as she jumped from tree to tree. She itched to plunge her blade into this foolish boy, but she refrained. After all, master taught all his servants the value of patience. So the girl waited. Waited until the boy was sure there was nothing following him. Her lips tilted into a smirk beneath her mask. Now. With the nimble movements of a cat, she jumped down from her perch and in front of the boy. Before the human could so much as realize what was happening, a katana had sliced his body in half.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That was the prologe to my tale. I hope it's gotten you guys excited for more! Please follow and favorite. Thanks so much! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1- Master

**Hey there! Welcome to Chapter 1 of this story! All Creepypasta belong to their respectful owners. All I own is Rinta. Who is under copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and Noahofbond18. By the way, Rinta has schizophrenia, so I did some research to what that's like. But I'm 99% sure I got it wrong. So please excuse me... I feel so stupid... eh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Master**

Rinta could still remember that day. The day that changed her life forever. Even though it had happened over seven years ago, she remembered it as though it had happened only yesterday. It had been a sunny day in summer. A day that started out like any other. Rinta, had been about five then. She had never had many friends, being a loner she didn't really need or want them. The fact that she had schizophrenia didn't help either. Perhaps, that was what had drawn her to him. The strange man she met in the forest.

She had been playing in her yard and had kicked her ball a bit too far. Though she had been told not to go into the forest by her mother, she had chased after the ball. It took quite a while to find it. It was when she found it, did she meet him. He was a very peculiar looking man too. Extremely tall, almost 7 or 8 feet tall. Despite the heat of the day, he was wearing a jet black suit and crimson tie. He had a slender figure and limbs, though he was obviously male. However, that was hardly the strangest part of his appearance. He had a blank face if you could even call it that, his skin was literally white as a sheet, no eyes no mouth no nose. Only small dios of where they should be. A normal person, would have been frightened by such a man. Rinta on the other hand had not been. If asked, she can never truly say the reason for this. All she knows is that the strange faceless man did not scare her. Not even a little bit. The little girl had looked up at him for a minute or two, before her golden eyes found the ball in the grasp of one of his slender hands.

"You found my ball." She said, pointing a small finger at it. The slender man looked down at the ball, then back at Rinta. He kneeled down onto one knee and offered the ball. Rinta smiled and took it back. "Thank you mister." He nodded. "Hey mister," she started, tilting her head curiously. "how come you've you got no face? Did you lose it? My aunty has a cat that lost its eye. We couldn't find it. So now it doesn't have an eye. I never met someone who lost their whole face before! I can help you find it. Or we could just play ball if you're tired of looking for now..."

"Rinta!" the voice of her mother called. The little girl turned towards her mother's voice. "Rinta! Where are you?" Rinta looked back at the man.

"Thanks for the ball mister!" She called, smiling, before running off to her mother. It it wasn't for her unhealthy lack of fear and big mouth, Rinta honestly has no idea what he would have done to her. She didn't see the slender man for a very long time after that and she soon forgot about him. Until, one day, she saw him once again.

Seven years later was when she saw him again and she had been frightened when he appeared to her again. She had gone into the forest to sketch for a while. Her sketchbook leaning on an easel, she sketched the trees to her hearts content. She looked up and gasped. The faceless man stood there, looking at her. He waved slightly. Rinta hid behind her easel, the crazy thought that if she hid, maybe he'd go away. She stood there like that for a moment, before something gently tapped her shoulder. Her golden eyes looked up and there he was. Standing tall over the easel, black tentacles protruding from his back. A small scream escaped her throat and she fell backwards in surprise. The slender man had bent down slightly to look at her closer as she continued to stare at him, wide eyed and scared. She blinked in surprise when a slender hand was offered to her. For a moment, Rinta was confused. Then she realized that he probably wanted her to take his hand. Slowly, very slowly, she reached out a pale hand to take his. The long, slender fingers gently wrapped around her's. He helped her up. It was such a simple act. But when he touched her hand... that small moment of skin-on-skin contact... she had this feeling. It was the feeling someone has deep down in their gut, when they know something bad is about to happen. That moment when you know you should have gone the other way. But Rinta had decided to ignore that feeling. Before she knew it, she digging herself a deeper and deeper grave by the day...

Soon after that, Rinta had discovered her mother had a terminal illness and had to remain at the hospital. Her father was too busy to care for her, so she was constantly lonely. She visited the man every day. He didn't talk, and he didn't need to. Usually, Rinta just finished up classwork or homework but he seemed to enjoy her company anyways. During school break she would bring games to play and have one sided conversations, telling him about her life. After some time, she started sharing her high school plans, her dreams and passions. He would always listen, watch Rinta with his full attention and interest. He was honestly probably her only friend and she began to trust him more day by day. She had trusted him...

It had been a very bad day... A few days before, her mother had died from that illness and her father had gone off with some other woman, leaving Rinta all alone. Desperate for comfort of any kind, she had gone to the forest to see her friend. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Rinta walked through the cold forest.

"Tall guy!" She called, not knowing his real name. "Are you there?" She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned. "Oh hey... there you are." She then noticed that he seemed... different. His tendrils were out again and he seemed taller for some reason. "Are you okay?" He reached for her. There was a loud ripping sound as the man's face seemed to tear open where his mouth was, forming a mouth. Golden eyes widened in fear, muscles tensing up. Before she knew what was happening, two tentacles had wrapped around her, holding her arms to her sides. She struggled, trying to get away from the faceless man. His mouth opened wide a symbol glowing inside of it, though she couldn't make out what it was. "Let me go! Please!" The 14 year old girl had cried. The tentacles lifted her off the ground. Then... he sank his teeth into her stomach, a hissing sound coming from him. Blood poured from her stomach as her eyes stared up at the sky, his hand tilting her chin up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rinta had never felt a pain so intense, until he forced his brand onto her skin. She could feel the layers of skin searing away, smelling her own burnt flesh... she wanted to die on the spot. He pulled back, dropping her gently onto the grass. She looked at her shoulder, then back up at him. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She cried, her heart breaking. He looked down at her for a moment, before speaking for the first time.

"_Stand up._" When she didn't move he held out a hand to her. "_Please._" Rinta stared up at him, her tears increasing.

"Don't touch me..." She said through her tears. His hand twitched slightly at her words. Rinta stood shakily and simply ran, not saying anything to the faceless man she once called friend. She ran back to the house she knew was empty. Back to her dark room. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing from pain and betrayal. She had trusted him!

A few days after that, the bite had vanished. Replaced by a red symbol. A circle with an X through it. She decided to do some research. Slender Man... his name had been Slender Man... and the mark on her shoulder meant she was a proxy. Proxy? What did that even mean? Suddenly, something wrapped around her wrists and mouth. She was pushed onto the bed. Rinta's eyes widened. The things holding her were jet black tentacles. The one holding her... was none other than Slender Man himself. Thinking fast, she opened her mouth and bit his tentacle, kneeing him in the face. Slender released her, holding his head in pain. Rinta jumped to her feet, facing the tall faceless man.

"_Calm down, Rinta."_ Slender Man said gently. Rinta glared.

"Like hell I'll calm down. Last time I saw you, you hurt me. I'm not gonna let that happen again." She growled.

_"I only... want... to talk."_

"In the middle of the night, coming through my window and that all while I'm in my PJs?!"

_"Trust me, that was not my intention. I just want to talk."_ He replied, bending down slightly and raising his hands in front of his chest in a sort of surrender.

"Who do you think you are?! Just barging into my room! I should call the police on you!" She continued to shout.

_"... Rinta, you are missing the point..."_ he started.

"And you're missing mine! Get out and stay away from me!" Rinta interrupted.

_"That's the POINT. I have to make clear to you that that won't be the case."_ Rinta stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

_"By that, I mean that you are not getting rid of me. The mark on your stomach, my mark, indicates that you are bound to me. In other words, you are essentially my property."_ Property? Property?! She was no one's property!

"Property? How dare you sir?" She cried angrily.

_"Many would die to switch roles with you at this point, Rinta."_ Rinta stared up at Slender Man as his hand cupped her cheek, twirling some of her hair in his fingers. _"I only choose those who are suited most to serve me. I have been observing you for a long time now. With training and a little disciple... I'm positive... You are going to be perfect!"_ The teenager continued to stare at him.

"T-training? D-discipline? I'm not a dog!" Rinta cried. Slender Man sighed. She pointed at the window. "Get out of here! I belong to nobody! This is a free country, and you for damn sure are not taking that away from me! I should have never even considered you my friend!" She shouted.

"_Fine! Have it your way! I don't have time for your childish tantrum!"_ Slender Man said finally, throwing his hands up in defeat. "_I'm not going to force you to come with me! I don't have to! If you want to face the consequences of my absence, so be it! Time will beat sense into you soon enough..."_ He growled, climbing out her window. Rinta huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms. Though she did wonder what he meant by, 'Time will beat sense into you soon enough...'

After that, Rinta began having graphic dreams. Dreams about murdering people and Slender Man praising her for it. Besides the graphic dreams, Rinta's life started taking it's normal course again. But for whatever reason... she couldn't get him out of her head. But then, she started depriving herself from people more than usual. She felt paranoid. She began to suspect something was wrong... She started seeing things... Things that weren't actually there... Morbid things... At first she thought it was only her schizophrenia... but she didn't think so after a while... And sometimes her blood pressure was high... very high. She was much more depressed than usual... Rinta would constantly get sick to the point where she couldn't focus on anything. She was at her breaking point, and he knew it.

One day, Rinta heard a knock on the door. She groaned and slid out of bed, a hand on her throbbing head. She opened the front the door.

"What..." She groaned softly. There stood a tall boy with short, messy chocolate brown hair. He wore an orange jacket, black jeans with a bandage on his calf, and a strange white mask with black painted lips and eyes. He waved at her slightly.

"Hello. You must be Man's new proxy." He said, sounding like he was smiling beneath his mask. "Wow... you look really sick. He hasn't been going easy on you has he?" When Rinta didn't reply, the boy chuckled lightly. "Not much of a talker, huh? Well, let's get going. Master's waiting." The boy turned away to start walking.

"W-wait!" She stammered. "I-I don't want to go a-anywhere!"

"Well..." He started, looking back at her. "Would you rather die?" And that was when Rinta realized. She was sick, because of the lack of his presence... The mark did this to her... He did this to her... But what she ready to choose death over serving him? Rinta realized she had no choice. The boy offered her a hand. "I imagine you can't walk very well. If you want to live, I suggest you take my hand." Taking a deep breath, Rinta took the boy's hand. He began to lead her away. "I'm Masky by the way. Welcome to the team."

From that day on... Rinta's life was never the same...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1! <strong>

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	3. Chapter 2- Tick Tock Proxy

**Hey there guys! Chapter 2 time! This chapter is kind of for character intros. Sort of... Yayz. :3 I hope you guys enjoy reading. Btw, for the rest of this story, my wonderful friend Evaline Silverveil shall be helping me wright it. So half the credit goes to her. **

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SOME MENTIONS OF YAOI AND THE CHARACTERS ARE KINDA OOC! I DON'T CARE THOUGH. **

**Evaline and I do not own Creepypasta or any characters in it. They all belong to their respectful owners. I fully own Rinta who is under copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and NoahofBond18. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Tick Tock Proxy**

Rinta stood, panting, behind a tree. She peaked around the tree to look behind her. Is he still there? she thought. Maybe he lost track of me... Or maybe he ran into someone... Suddenly, someone grabbed her hair and yanked it back, making her cry out in fear.

"_You need better cover than a tree... and running away isn't what I'm training you for._" Slender sighed. His thin hand wrapped around her neck. "_Snap. I broke your neck. Again. You were distracted. Again._" He said sternly.

"Sorry...?" Rinta said hopefully.

"_How many times did I tell you not to peek? Never look back! You wait until you feel my presence fade and then distance yourself further. And most importantly... FOCUS!_" Rinta grumbled irritably. "_Now let's start over again. You have a two minute head start, and try not to get yourself 'killed' again. You're no use to me dead._" He said, flicking her forehead. Rinta rubbed her forehead, glaring at the ground. "_Now. Go again. 1. 2. 3. Go._" Slender said. Rinta sighed and ran again. Once she was out of sight of the slender man she sped up slightly, jumping and grabbing onto a tree branch, swinging herself upwards. She sat on the tree branch, hoping this was a good enough hiding place for now. A shiver made its way up her spine. It was getting late and cold. Thankfully, Slender Man had said that they would be ending training early today because he had a new proxy to collect. Good thing too... cause she was getting tired and hungry after all this stupid training and Masky had promised that he'd have a treat for her when they got back. As a sort of reward for making it this far in training. She looked down and saw Slender Man walking under the tree she was in. A fun idea crossed her mind. Smirking slightly, she stood on the branch and jumped down, landing on top of her master's shoulders. He cried out in surprise as he fell with her on top of him.

"Gotcha!" Rinta giggled, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Slender groaned softly, the sound muffled by the fact that his face was pressed against the ground.

"_Good job Rinta..._" He groaned. "_Now get off me."_ Rinta giggled softly and climbed off of the man's back. Slender stood, brushing himself off. "_I believe we're done for the day. I have a proxy to collect. Let's go home._"

"Yes sir." Rinta nodded, following Slender Man back to his mansion. The large building soon came into view. Slender opened the door, stepping into the living room with Rinta behind him.

"Rinta nii-chan!" A small voice called gleefully. Rinta cried out in surprise when a little girl glomped her.

"Sally!" Rinta cried. "Sally, you're getting too big for this!"

"I never age silly." Sally giggled. "I can never get too big for this." She then turned to hug Slender. "Hi Daddy Slender!" She giggled.

"_Hello Sally._" Slender Man chuckled. Masky walked into the room. "_Ah Masky, I was about to summon you. I need to collect my newest proxy. Watch Rinta._"

"I'm 14 Slender! I don't need to be watched!"

"_You're my proxy and I say you need to be supervised._" Slender said with an air of finality. Rinta pouted, crossing her arms as Slender walked out of the mansion, closing the door behind him.

"This is so unfair." she muttered.

"C'mon Rinta, it's not that bad." Masky said, walking up to her. "That treat is ready. Since Slender isn't here, we can eat it before dinner." He grinned under his mask. "But we need to save some for Hoodie when he comes back from his assignment or he'll have our heads." Rinta laughed slightly, grinning, though she didn't know who 'Hoodie' was. At least she had Masky in this new life. He was her best friends. "C'mon," Masky said grabbing her wrist and leading her into the kitchen and the the refrigerator. He pulled a large cheesecake out of the fridge, along with two plates and some forks from a drawer. Rinta couldn't help but feel her mouth water at the sight of the dessert, it looked far better than Slendy's cooking.

"Where did you get this?" Rinta asked.

"Once you finish training, you get to exit the estate whenever you want. So I went to the supermarket." he chuckled.

"Really? But did you take your mask off or something?" Rinta asked in surprise knowing he almost never took his mask off.

"Yeah. I'd look pretty suspicious with a mask." He shrugged. "How do you think Slender gets the ingredients for his food?"

"I don't know, he can teleport wherever the hell he wants for god's sake." Rinta snorted.

"He can't just walk into a supermarket." Masky snorted. "Imagine the human's reactions."

"I'd like to see that." Rinta snorted in amusement. Masky chuckled softly, pulling off his mask and placing it beside him. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. Rinta blinked a few times. She hadn't seen him without his mask before. He looked pretty good. Despite the fact that he smoked... he was pretty smokin hot...

"Now then. Let's start this thing." He grinned, cutting two pieces of cheesecake and placing one on each of their plate. Rinta grinned and licked her lips, grabbing a slice for herself and digging into it. They heard the door to the mansion open, someone walking in. They both looked up from their cheesecake, forks in their mouths. A boy in a blood stained orange hoodie walked in, placing his gun on the counter.

"Who's that?" Rinta asked Masky.

"Oh that's right. You haven't met him yet." Masky said softly. He wasn't wearing a mask and she had to admit, he was fairly attractive too... The boy sighed softly, placing a black ski mask beside his gun. "Hey Hoodie." Masky said brightly. Hoodie waved hello, walking forwards, freezing when he saw the cheesecake. "Right... that... well... you see..." Masky laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You promised you wouldn't eat it without me!" He cried.

"Yeah... but I knew you were coming back today and it's just been sitting there in the fridge... so I thought I'd share a piece with Rinta to congratulate her." Masky explained nervously.

"Who the hell is she?! That's our cheesecake!" Hoodie cried.

"She's... she's a new proxy. Slender's been training her for the past five months... and I decided to congratulate her on making it so far." He said, averting his eyes from the angry Hoodie. Hoodie crossed his arms angrily. A sort of hurt look in his eyes. "Hoodie..." Masky stared. "...Hoodie it's okay..." Hoodie crossed his arms and turned his head away. Masky stood and gently hugged Hoodie, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hoodie sniffled slightly and hugged Masky back. "Brian..." Masky purred softly. "Brian you know I love you..." he purred.

"You're telling the truth?" Hoodie sniffled.

"Of course I am..." Masky murmured. Rinta continued eating her cheesecake awkwardly. She hadn't been aware that Masky was gay... Well... this was awkward... Masky tenderly kissed Hoodie on the lips, then parted with a small smile. Hoodie smiled and nuzzled against him. Rinta coughed slightly to remind them she was here. They both stood straight, clearing their throats awkwardly, a blush forming across their faces.

"It's fine. I don't care." Rinta said, finishing up her slice and standing. "You two can have the rest. I'm tired. It was nice meeting you Hoodie."

"Nice meeting you too!" Hoodie giggled more happily. Rinta waved and walked out. With a sigh, she walked through the seemingly endless hallways. She entered her room and plopped down onto her bed. With a sigh she closed her eyes, but then she felt Slender calling to her. It was as if it was pulling her towards him… It wasn't really like she was there it was more like a daze actually... She stood, quickly going down stairs. Masky and Hoodie were soon beside her as well, both wearing their masks. They rushed into the entryway.

"_Proxies, this is Toby… Our new proxy…"_ Slender introduced a boy around Rinta's age, clinging to Slender's leg, he was covered with blood, a wild look was in his eyes, he twitched every so often and he held two bloody hatchet in his hands. He was burnt in several places, but it didn't seem to be bothering him one bit. "_He suffers from Tourette's syndrome, which causes him to twitch. Please do not make fun of his tics and twitches. He can't help it._" Slender explained. Masky nodded in impression. Hoodie looked closer at Toby, seeming to be curious. Toby said nothing, still clinging tightly to Slender Man's leg. He twitched slightly. Rinta blinked in surprise at the boy. "_Go on in Toby,"_ Slender said softly. "_Rinta, would you show him around?_" He asked the dark haired female.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah... yeah sure." She snapped out of her little daze. Slender gently took Toby's hatchets with his tentacles, giving them to Masky.

"_He'll be sharing a room with you and Hoodie until I set up a room of his own. Put these in there._" He ordered. Masky and Hoodie looked at each other and nodded before running off towards their room. The demon gently pried Toby of his leg and nudged him towards Rinta. "_Rinta will show you around Toby. Then we can get you cleaned up and begin training tomorrow._" Slender said gently, patting the boy's head. Toby twitched once then nodded a bit shakily, this boy didn't really look like he was really all that… Proxy like? Slender walked away, probably to get a clean suit. Toby looked down at the floor nervously.

"Hi." Rinta started a bit awkwardly. She'd never been good with meeting new people.

"H-h-hello," he stammered, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm Rinta." She outstretched a hand to Toby.

"I-I'm Toby," he muttered, eyeing Rinta's hand for a few moment's before hesitantly shaking it. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well... uh..." she cleared her throat. "I guess I'll show you around Slender's estate. Don't be surprised if you get lost a couple times. This place is fucking huge." He nodded, Rinta could've sworn she saw a faint smile. She smiled slightly. "C'mon follow me." She said and began walking. He nodded and began to follow Rinta. She showed him around the mansion, making sure to stress to not go into any of the creepypasta's rooms without permission. Toby seemed to warm up to Rinta a bit more. "Alright... now that I've shown you around... guess it's time to get you cleaned up." Rinta said once they'd finished.

"Where?" He asked, twitching.

"Well, you could definitely use a bath. So bathroom first. I'm sure Slender has some clothing for you." He nodded, blushing when he twitched. She led him to the bathroom. "Here you are."

"Th-thank you..." Toby muttered.

"No problem." She smiled. "Well, see ya Toby." She began walking away.

"Wait... I-I d-don't know how t-to wash m-myself..." He muttered, twitching one more time. She looked back at him. "C-could you h-help m-me?" Rinta's face lit up in a blush.

"S-sure," she stammered, wondering how he, someone that timid... could be asking her to bathe with him... ugh.. men... "I'll... I'll fill up the bath..." She said awkwardly, slipping into the bathroom and filling the bath with warm water. Toby nodded, his face red with a blush. "U-um... okay... I'm gonna close my eyes... you get undressed and get in the bath and tell me when I can open my eyes again." Toby nodded. Rinta closed her eyes, allowing darkness to envelope her. She heard him take off his clothes and throw them on the floor. She heard him get into the bath.

"Y-you can l-look..." He stammered. She nodded, hesitantly opening her eyes. Thankfully, she couldn't see anything... inappropriate... that wouldn't be a pleasant sight. She moved to stand behind him, she took the shower head and turned it on, soaking his brown hair. He watched the blood flow down his face and dribble into his bath water. She poured shampoo onto his head and massaged it into his scalp. She noticed him tense up a bit, twitching once.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"S-sorry. The only other person w-who's ever done this was m-my mother." Toby muttered.

"Oh..." She said softly.

"It's o-okay.. I-I'm j-just not used to it..." He muttered. She cleaned the shampoo out of his hair and began massaging conditioner into his scalp. He was very cooperative and quiet for the rest of the bath, allowing Rinta to do pretty much everything, though she had him do his private area.

"Now stay." She said. "I'm gonna go get some clothes for you." He only nodded, looking down into the bloodied water, the blood swirling around the pools. Rinta walked out of the bathroom, going to find Slender. She found Slender cooking supper with a bright pink apron around his waist. She couldn't help snickering at the sight. It just looked so weird. Then she cleared her throat. "Where are Toby's spare clothes?" She asked. Slender looked back at her.

"They should be in Masky and Hoodie's room." He replied. "Has he cleaned up?" Rinta nodded. "Very well. Supper will be ready in half an hour. I expect all four of you to be down here at that time."

"Yes sir." She sighed, heading to Masky and Hoodie's room. She walked to Hoodie's and Masky's room and looked to a third bed that hadn't been there before. She picked out a t-shirt, pants, and underwear for Toby and headed back. She knocked on the door.

"C-come in." Toby's voice spoke. Rinta walked in.

"I got you some clothes." She said, handing him the clothes. "Dinner's in half an hour." He nodded and took the clothes from her hand, a grateful look on his face.

"Th-thanks…" He muttered.

"No problem." Rinta said with a smile. He looked at her for a second.

"C-can I change?" He asked a bit timidly. She blushed slightly.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure." She said awkwardly, walking out, closing the door behind her so he could have some privacy. Rinta wasn't entirely sure if she was supposed to wait for him or not... Slender hadn't given her any orders. So she just leaned against the wall, maybe it would be better for her to wait… Just in case he got lost as he headed towards the kitchen. It wouldn't be good if Slender Man's new proxy got murdered by one of the other occupants of the mansion. It took him a long time, but finally he opened the door, hands in his pockets. He looked up, a surprised look in his eyes, as if he was surprised to see Rinta was still waiting for him.

"Y-you're still here?" He asked, twitching. He seemed to be getting less timid, his stammering was decreasing.

"Course I am. It wouldn't be good if you got lost." Rinta crossed her arm. He nodded slowly, as if a bit embarrassed to be helped by a girl. "I mean, I could leave you alone. But if you get lost, don't be surprised if a psychotic killer chases after you." She shrugged, turning away.

"N-no, sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"Exactly." She smirked triumphantly. They walked through the mansion together in silence, neither sure about what to talk about. It was a rather awkward walk, but… Whatever… Rinta guessed it was better to say nothing then something awkward. She was never good with people and she didn't want to accidentally spark bad memories by asking a stupid question. As they neared the kitchen, they heard an angry voice scolding someone. Rinta, now curious, peeked her head into the room to see Slender with his apron still on. Masky and Hoodie were standing in front of him, their heads slightly lowered.

_"H_ow many times must I scold you two until you get it through your thick skulls?" Slender asked angrily. "_You can't eat cheesecake before a meal! It's not healthy for you._"

"But Slendy! It tastes good!" Masky's voice complained.

"_It'll ruin your appetite! And you can't eat it all the time, it's too sugary. It'll make your fighting skills worse._"

"No it won't!" Masky and Hoodie objected.

"_Don't you argue with me!_" Slender said angrily.

"But! But! But!" They protested.

"_No! As your punishment, you can't have cheesecake for a week._"

"Again?!" Masky protested.

"_Yes again. And don't you dare steal any again, or the punishment will be far worse._" Slender said sternly, his tentacles picking up the half eaten cheesecake. The two pouted, crossing their arms over their chests. "_Don't pout. You're not children._" He scolded. "_Now, make yourselves useful and set the table for dinner. Everyone will be home tonight so we're using the large dining room._" They stuck their tongues out at him before fleeing to do as he said. Slender looked up and saw Rinta and Toby watching. He cleared his throat. "_Rinta, could you show Toby to the dining room?_"

"Uh... sure..." she said slowly.

"_And hide this cheesecake when you've done that. Make sure Masky and Hoodie can't get to it_." She nodded and guided Toby to the dining room. She made him wait there while she went to the kitchen to hide that cheesecake. She froze when she saw Masky and Hoodie. They blocked her path.

"Give us the cheesecake." They said in unison.

"No." She said at once. They made their way to get the cheese cake but Rinta ran, she sprinted as fast as she could without dropping the cheesecake. She smirked as she came up with a fun idea. She hid. Masky and Hoodie ran past her. Rinta slipped out of her hiding place and went to one of the creepypasta's rooms. Jeff's room. This would be funny… She smirked, then she hid the cheese cake under his bed. If Jeff caught either one of them in his room, they'd be dead. She backed away from the cheesecake's hiding place, knowing she would be in a lot of trouble with Jeff if he found her here. As if on cue, Jeff walked into the room.

"The fuck are you doing in my fucking room?" He snarled. Rinta whipped around, her heart skipping a beat and fear filling her.

"U-uh... I was just..." she trailed off. "Slender told me to t-tell you supper was gonna be soon, in the dining room," she came up with a quick lie, praying it would be enough.

"So you entered my fucking room without permission?" He growled.

"Last time I checked you ain't the boss of me, Slender is," Rinta said, pushing her fear down and resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and he told you not to enter any of our rooms without permission." Jeff retorted.

"Well, I... uh..." She was running out of ideas of what to tell him. "Well I had his permission this time so I could tell you supper is almost ready." She said. She squeaked slightly when his knife was at her throat.

"Don't let me catch you in here again." the killer hissed.

"L-leave her alone," Toby's small voice muttered from the door. Jeff turned his head to look at Toby, who was twitching so much he was practically trembling. Jeff's face probably scared the shit out of the poor thing, he was so tiny and new he probably had never seen the killer.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Th-that's Toby." Rinta said quickly. "Slender's newest proxy."

"Y-ya," Toby stammered looking at Jeff. The killer scoffed, unconsciously adding a bit pressure to Rinta's neck with his knife. She gasped, blood trickling from her neck. "L-let her go!" He stammered. Jeff released Rinta, who stumbled slightly before losing her balance, a hand on her neck. Toby hesitantly walked into the room and took Rinta's elbow, leading her from the room.

"Th-thanks Toby." Rinta coughed.

"N-no p-problem, you'd d-do the same for m-me…" He muttered bashfully. She nodded, feeling the blood from her neck staining her hand. Toby then cleared his throat, flinching when Jeff slammed the door shut when they were in the hallway. "C-come on. M-Maybe Masky c-can help you." He stammered, pulling her along. Rinta nodded, wondering why he had helped her. Toby got lost a few times on the way to Masky's room, but after several tries, they finally reached it. Rinta was feeling really light headed. Toby knocked on Masky's door.

"Masky! Rinta's hurt!" He called. Masky opened the door, gesturing for them to come in quickly. Hoodie was in the room as well lying in one of the only two beds in the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Masky asked Toby as he sat her down on the other bed.

"Some guy with a smile carved into his face put a knife to her neck." Toby explained.

"That was Jeff the Killer. It's better you avoid him until you're fully trained." Hoodie said. Toby nodded a bit wearily.

"Now why the hell was she in there? Unless..." Masky looked at Hoodie.

"I... I was in there... to tell him... dinner would be ready... s-soon." Rinta said weakly.

"Suuuure," Masky and Hoodie said crossing their arms. "Last time we checked you were going off to hide our cheesecake!"

"This isn't the time!" Toby shouted, surprising everyone. They all looked in his direction in surprise, blinking a few times. "Who cares about some stupid cheesecake! Just stop the goddamn bleeding!" He cried, twitching several times.

"Why do you care so much?" Masky asked as he began patching up Rinta's wound.

"Cause she's the only one who's ever been nice to me besides my dead sister!" The two blinked a few times, knowing they just hacked into part of his past. They fell silent, knowing better than to ask more questions. Masky wrapped a bandage around Rinta's neck. Toby watched intently, as if afraid Masky would hurt her. Rinta sat up slowly, coughing. Hoodie opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. He opened it and took one, handing it to Rinta. The dark haired female took it gratefully and swallowed the pill with a sigh of relief. She stood, stretching.

"Thanks." She said to Masky and Hoodie.

"No problem," they said with a smile. "Now… Did you put our cheesecake in Jeff's room?" They asked, crossing their arms over their chests and narrowing their eyes slightly, each of them raising a singular eyebrow. She sighed.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "But you're not getting it until after dinner." She said smugly, poking Masky's forehead. Masky grumbled irritably turning away. Hoodie looked at the clock.

"Crap! We're gonna be late to dinner!" He said in alarm, quickly pulling on his black mask and his hood. Rinta stood quickly and the four ran for the dining room. They reached the dining room, seeing that the other creepypasta were already there. Masky rubbed his temples slightly. They were late... Slender death glared them with his nonexistent eyes.

"_You're late._" He growled. They all looked at the ground guiltily.

"S-sorry..." Rinta spoke up quietly. Slender sighed.

"_Just don't do it again…_" The four of them nodded. They took their seats. Masky and Hoodie on Slender right side, Rinta and Toby on his left. They waited for Slenders signal to eat. "_You may eat."_ He said. All of the creepypastas began eating, the whole dining room filling with insane laughs and conversations. Rinta ate in silence. "_Masky! Hoodie! No making out at the table!_" Slender scolded his proxies. The two pulled apart, blushing madly. A monochrome clown chuckled under his breath. Rinta even felt herself giggle softly. She looked over at Toby, who was picking at his food.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He looked up slightly.

"Nothing." He said softly. "I'm just not used to this yet..."

"Don't worry, it'll get easier" she said kindly with a smile. "Trust me... we know all too well what it's like to be forced into this world against your will and never being able to return to a normal life..." She said softly.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." She said. He shook his head.

"No." He said almost sternly, pain flashing in his eyes. Rinta nodded.

"Yeah... sorry. I'll still tell you mine later if you want though... I've kinda come in terms with it."

"M-maybe later…" He muttered. She nodded again. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am fully aware that the characters are a bit ooc. But I really don't care. And neither does Evaline. The point is, i hope you guys like reading this story. Please Favorite and Follow. See you guys next chapter! <strong>

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	4. Chapter 3- Monochrome Clown

**Hey guys! New chapter. The other half of the pairing is introduced along with some other characters. :3 Enjoy! **

**Evaline and I do not own any creepypasta's. They all belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Rinta. She's under copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and NoahofBond18! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Monochrome Clown**

A teenage boy walked slowly through the forest, flashlight clutched in his trembling hand. In his other hand, three pieces of lined paper were clutched tightly in his trembling fingers. He stopped, whirling around. Nothing. He could have sworn he heard something. The boy took a shaky breath and continued on his way, passing the sound off as an animal.

Though the boy didn't know it, the sound was, in fact, not an animal. But a teenage girl swinging herself into a tree. Her pirate gold eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark of the forest, narrowed at the boy, a thin katana in her hand. Though she did not know the boy, he was her target. This human boy was a trespasser in her master's forest and it was her job to take care of trespassers in her master's sted. Silently, she followed the boy, making as much noise as a shadow as she jumped from tree to tree. She itched to plunge her blade into this foolish boy, but she refrained. After all, master taught all his servants the value of patience. So the girl waited. Waited until the boy was sure there was nothing following him. Her lips tilted into a smirk beneath her mask. Now. With the nimble movements of a cat, she jumped down from her perch and in front of the boy. Before the human could so much as realize what was happening, a katana had sliced his body in half.

...

Rinta looked down at her most recent prey, her sword and clothes stained in blood. She had finished training a few months ago, now officially a fully qualified proxy. Toby had seemed to get used to the new surroundings, as well. Though he annoyed the shit out of poor Masky. She cleaned off her sword, sheathing it. She took the pages from the boy's hand. She began to post them back in their spots, the hanging tree, the shed, and a few other destinations. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed Masky. She then placed the phone to her ear.

"_What's up?"_ Masky's voice said.

"Are there any more humans in the forest?" She asked. Masky had secret cameras set up all over the forest to see if there were any victims in the forest.

"_No, we're in the clear for now_" he said.

"Alright. I'm coming back to the mansion then." she said.

"_Kay, see you there_" he said. Rinta hung up, placing the phone back in her pocket. She took one last glance at the boy's body.

"Rake will clean it up..." she muttered, shaking her head and walking through the dark forest. She sighed softly, thoughts rang through her head. She hugged herself. It's not like this was her first kill... but it never got easier... Hoodie told her that she'd get used to it eventually. But... She just wasn't used to it... was it the guilt that got her? Probably... she always felt like they could have lived... She sighed, walking in once she reached the mansion. She knew part of her was still human... that she was still able to feel sorry for her victims. She knew perfectly well that she'd soon lose that side and become like Masky and Hoodie. A part of her wanted to be able to feel sorry... But that feeling had no place in her new life... she was a killer now... and there was nothing she could do. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "I'm home!" She called. Masky walked into the room with Hoodie.

"Hey," They greeted.

"Hey," She sighed, taking her mask off. "Where's Toby?"

"In his room, why?" She shrugged.

"It's just strange not seeing him bothering you." she smirked slightly.

"I know, he's been really quiet lately." Masky shrugged. "It's been nice..."

"Wonder what's up with him..." She said softly. Masky shrugged.

"Not sure..."

"We got any waffles?" She asked suddenly.

"Ya, in the fridge." Masky replied.

"Thanks." Rinta said, walking to the kitchen. She pulled some waffles out of the freezer. She put them in the toaster and waited for them to cook. Then she put them on a plate, put whipped cream on them and a lot of chocolate syrup. Then she hurried off to Toby's room and knocked on his door. "Toby! You in there!" She called.

"Y-ya!" His voice called through the door.

"I brought ya some waffles!" She said. The door opened a crack, Toby's golden eyes peeking out.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "A great big stack with whipped cream and chocolate syrup." He grinned and opened the door wider and let her in the room. She walked inside, handing him the plate. He took it gratefully and shoveled the waffle into his mouth. Rinta sat beside him on the bed. He smiled.

"These are really good," he moaned happily.

"Thanks." She giggled. "I'll tell the supermarket you think so." He chuckled and set the now empty plate aside and flopped onto his back. "So how come you've been holed up in your room?" She asked.

"I've just been relaxing here for a few hours," he shrugged.

"I was half expecting to come home to you annoying Masky like usual." Rinta laughed.

"Didn't feel like it today," he shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You? Not feeling like it? That's new." She snickered.

"Nah… I've just been bored of it…" He sighed.

"Aww... but I thought it was cute how you kept poking him." Rinta pouted. He blushed madly.

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah. It was cute for some reason." she giggled. He nodded fidgeting slightly. "I don't know why... it just is." His blush seemed to deepen intensely.

"Rinta…" He started. The door opened and Slender looked into the room.

"_Ah, here you two are."_ He said.

"Yes?" Rinta asked.

_"I need you two to not leave this room for a while."_ He ordered. "_We have a few guests coming. Oh, and if you do meet them, do not accept anything they offer you. No matter what. Understood?_" The two nodded and watched as Slender closed the door, but he couldn't resist but to listen in.

"What were you saying Toby?" Rinta asked.

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now… But… You make me feel like no girl or boy as ever made me feel before in my entire life…" Toby murmured. Oh shit just got real Slender thought. Rinta blushed, blinking in surprise.

"T-Toby..." She breathed.

"Do you feel the same way?" She remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "It's okay if you don't…" He muttered. She moved a bit closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his own. Slender knew he was going to have to have a long talk with the two of them… Could he get one of his brothers to do it for him? For now though, he decided to leave them alone. He had guests to greet. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything besides talk...

Inside the room, Rinta pulled back from Toby, he had a stupid smile on his face and a red blush on his cheeks. He giggled softly much like in the way a child would, a dazed look on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" She purred. He nodded slowly with another giggle. She smiled, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and held her closer to his body, nuzzling his cheek against hers. She purred softly, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her closely. "Hey Toby," She started.

"Ya?" He asked with a purr.

"Why don't we practice some stealth?" She smirked mischievously. "And sneak downstairs to see Slender's 'guests'."

"What if we get in trouble?" Toby asked.

"We won't." Rinta assured him.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Trust me. I've snuck around this place plenty of times."

"Okay," he said with a nod. They stood and crept out of Toby's room, sneaking through the dark halls of Slender's manor.

Eventually they came upon the family room where they hid behind the walls, hearing three voices, two they didn't know. The third was Slender.

"_Do you two have actual reason to come here without warning again?_" Slender sighed.

"**Aren't we allowed to visit our dear brother?**" One male giggled, he actually had a face, though it was just two black dots for eyes and a large black grin, he wore a polkadotted suit of many colors.

"_I'm a very busy man Splendor. I don't always have time for visits."_

**"You can make time for us brother!"** Splendor pouted. Slender sighed.

"_I understand your reasons Splendor, but what of you Offender? I thought you would have better things to do._"

"Nah, I got bored, there's like no victims today, and they keep picking the god damned blue rose!" Offender groaned. Slender chuckled.

"_And I believe the blue means they forfeit their lives correct?"_

"Ya," Offender grumbled. Then his voice became smug. "So, Slender, word in the under realm is you've gotten yourself two new proxies."

"_Yes,_" Slender nodded.

"**Can we see em?"** Splendy giggled.

"_No."_ He replied at once.

"**Why?**" Splendor asked with a frown.

"_I don't trust either of you enough._" Slender Man said. "_n__ot after what happened with Masky and Hoodie."_

"That was fun," Offender smirked.

**"Poor Hoodie,"** Splendor said. **"But hey! I didn't do anything bad!"** He pouted.

"_You ruined Masky's mask._" Slender reminded him. "_With sharpy. I had to make him a new one._"

"**I didn't ruin it! I made it happy!"** Splendor said.

"_He's not supposed to look happy. He is supposed to look frightening."_ Slender sighed.

**"But frightening isn't nice,**" Splendor pointed out.

"_Splendor. He is my proxy. He is supposed to assist me in killing._"

"**Well killing isn't nice. You need to share your wealth and help make the world a better place!**" Splendor said getting an almost dreamy look on his face, clasping his hands together.

"_I'm not that type of person Splendor._" Slender said in exasperation.

"**Sharing is caring Slendy-pon!**" Splendor said. Offender groaned.

"How are we related to him?" He said jabbing his thumb in Splendor's direction.

"_The same way we are related to each other and Trendor Man._" Slender Man replied. Splendor sniffled, frowning. Then grinned again.

"**HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! SLENDY! HEY! SLENDY!**" He started poking Slender continuously. Rinta smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow at Toby. "**HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! SLENDY! SLEEEEEEENNNDDDDDYYYYY!"** Splendor continued, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

_"WHAT?!_" Slender asked angrily, his tentacles coming out.

"**Let us see the new proxies or I'll continue!**" He giggled evilly. Slender sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"_Fine._" He sighed. "_Come out you two I know you're there,_" he said turning to where they were behind the wall. The two looked at each other before walking into the room at Slendy's side. Offender gave Rinta a smirk that sent shivers up her spine. Toby glared at Offender threateningly. A white tentacle came out of Offender's back, holding a rose to Rinta. His smirk widened. She reached out for the red rose hesitantly. One of Slender Man's tentacles slapped her hand away. She flinched back and looked up at Slender. He was glaring at Offender. "_Don't ever do that again._" He growled, standing and moving so that he was in front of his proxies. "_With any of my proxies._"

"You let me do that with Hoodie last time!" Offender pouted.

"_You did it without my knowledge while I was foolishly not paying attention._" He hissed. "_I will not make that mistake again. Especially when it is concerning a female proxy._"

"C'mon! It was loads of fun!" Offender said.

"**You're dirty,**" Splendor pouted to Offender who looked back at the polkadotted man.

"You know what you say! Sharing is caring," he snickered.

"**Ew,**" Splendor bleched.

"What does he do anyway?" Rinta asked, looking at Slender.

"_He uh… He rapes people,_" Slender said awkwardly.

"I kill them too!" Offender chuckled with a dirty smirk. Rinta his behind Slender's leg, realizing he saved her from quite the situation. Toby glared at Offender man and hugged Rinta protectively. Splendor man looked over the two proxies.

"**They're cute.**" He giggled brightly.

"_You think everything is cute._" Slender pointed out.

**"No! I don't think spiders are cute.**" Splendor pouted, crossing his arms.

"_I__f only I could make spiders appear, then you'd go away…_" Slender groaned.

"**That wouldn't be very nice.**" Splendor scolded.

"It would be very amusing," Offender snickered. Slender sighed and looked down at Rinta and Toby.

"_Go make some tea for our guests. I have a feeling they'll be here for a while._" He sighed. The two noded and ran off towards the kitchen to get the tea and prepare it for the two guests. They began looking for the tea. Toby climbed onto a counter to open a cupboard that was high off the ground and looked inside. He rummaged through multiple objects in the cabinet until he found tea, then he looked over his shoulder.

"Found the tea," he called to Rinta.

"Sweet. I'll start boiling the water." She grinned, filling a pot with water. He nodded and began to get down from the counter. Suddenly, he slipped and fell off with a cry of shock. He hit the ground. Rinta bolted to his side immediately.

"Oh my god! Toby! Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?" Rinta cried as she knelt beside him. He grinned.

"Nope! I'm good!" He said brightly, sitting up.

"You're not hurt? Surely that would have hurt!?" She said worriedly.

"Well, it would. For a normal person." Toby said, standing. "But I have a disorder which doesn't let me feel pain."

"Wow… That's a pretty lucky thing to have actually…" Rinta said. He shrugged.

"I guess. Sometimes it's bad though."

"How so?" She asked curiously, sitting criss cross apple sauce.

"You can't feel when something is really bad... if I get an infected cut, or a toothache, I wouldn't know until it was too late to fix it." Toby explained.

"Oh… Has that…. Has that ever happened before?" She asked. He nodded.

"When I was really little." Was all he said. She nodded not prying, she figured it was a personal thing. She stood, brushing herself off.

"Let's finish that tea then." She said. Toby nodded and began to help her again. They finished the tea and brought it out to the three Slender brothers. The three brothers took it and began sipping their tea. Rinta squeaked in shock when something touched her ass, Offender man snickering softly. Toby growled at Offender, too timid to attack the taller pervy male. But he was going to talk.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Offender snarled at him threateningly. "Slender said no touching proxies," Toby said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_I did indeed say that Offender._" Slender nodded. Toby snuck his tongue out at Offender with a smug smirk. Slender sighed softly. "_Go back to your rooms you two. Separate rooms."_ He ordered.

"Fine..." They grumbled. Rinta and Toby went upstairs back to their own rooms. Rinta smiled slightly and flopped onto her back on top of the bed. Today had been a good day. She smiled and curled up on the top of her bed, closing her eyes.

...

She came down to breakfast the next morning, exhausted. Hoodie and Masky had been keeping her up, ALL night. She sat at the breakfast table, faceplanting with a groan.

"What's with you?" Laughing Jack asked, sucking on a lollipop.

"Masky and Hoodie kept me up all night..." she groaned.

"Doing what?" the monochrome clown asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know..." She muttered, glaring at the two proxies.

"Masky... I hurt..." Hoodie groaned into the table.

"You're the one who begged me to go harder." Masky purred.

"Yeah, I know... it was definitely worth it but it hurts now." Hoodie groaned. Masky chuckled lightly. Hoodie groaned again. Masky pulled back his mask slightly and kissed Hoodie on the temple. Rinta stuck her tongue out at them. Masky smirked.

"What? Why are you smirking?" She asked.

"Hoodie, you up to round two?" Masky purred devilishly, pressing tender kisses along Hoodie's neck. Hoodie let out a breathy moan. "So, round two?" Masky murmured. Hoodie nodded eagerly. Masky smirked and pulled Hoodie into his arms and lifted him bridal style and carried him from the room.

"_I expect both of you to work today!_" Slender called after them.

"Kay kay!" Hoodie giggled from down the hallway. Slender sighed, shaking his head. LJ chuckled in amusement.

"Not funny LJ..." Rinta grumbled irritably. LJ stopped laughing immediately. Rinta yawned widely.

"_Why don't you take the day off? You can't kill when you're half asleep._" Slender sighed.

"That would be greatly appreciated master." Rinta said, standing shakily. She yawned and began making her way up to her room. She walked in and plopped down on the bed, groaning when she heard Hoodie and Masky in the next room. Now how was she supposed to get sleep!? She banged on the wall. "YO! SHUT IT!" She shouted.

"HELL NO! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE FUN!" Hoodie yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They only seemed to get louder and Rinta did NOT want to walk in. She groaned and walked out of her room. She walked into a random room, plopped down on the bed, and fell asleep in seconds.

...

She was woken a few hours later by someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned and turned over.

"Riiinta," a soft voice murmured, stressing the 'i' in her name.

"Whaaat?" She groaned, looking up. She gasped slightly when she saw Laughing Jack.

"You're on my bed." He purred.

"Oh! Uh... s-sorry!" Rinta squeaked, standing up.

"No, it's fine." He purred, sitting her back down.

"Y-you sure?" She stammered. He nodded and lay her down, patting her on the head. She looked back up at him. Still a bit unsure. He sat beside her and kissed her forehead. Rinta blushed a bright red, confusion filling her brain. He gave her a warm smile. This... was uncharacteristic for the monochrome clown. Laughing Jack stroked her hair. She looked away from him, her face still as red as a tomato. He chuckled.

"Something wrong?" he murmured, his breath like fog against her neck. A shiver made its way up her spine. She shook her head quickly. He smirked slightly and licked her neck. She squeaked in surprise. He snickered softly. "You know… There's just always been… something about you…" He breathed, his fingertips gently traced her jaw line and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. She looked back up at him, still blushing. What was he saying? And doing for that matter? He chuckled softly, then pressed his lips to hers. Rinta's eye widened for a moment in disbelief. His breath was sweet like candy, it tickled Rinta's nostrils. Her eyes fluttered shut. She breathed in his wonderful scent with a small smile. They pulled back after a moment, Rinta both flustered and a bit confused. He chuckled and took a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into her mouth. The sweet flavor filled her mouth immediately and she ate it happily. A smirk grew on his face.

"What?" She asked slightly indignantly.

"I was just thinking how cute the look on your face is when you're eating candy," he mused. Her blush deepened and she looked away slightly.

"I just haven't had candy in forever..." She murmured. "Slender doesn't usually buy that stuff."

"If you want candy, you can always ask me…" He purred.

"Not sure if I'm allowed to." Rinta said, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm not even technically supposed to be in here."

"You are if I say so, this is my room, my rules." He said, patting her on the head.

"Alright, I guess." she smiled slightly. LJ yawned and lay back on the bed. Rinta looked down at her knees, thinking about what just happened. Her heart fluttered happily in her chest… But… The same thing happened with Toby… How could she love two men at once? Was that cheating? She hoped not… She didn't want things to get awkward... She glanced at Jack. "Jack... can I ask you something...?" She said softly.

"Of course," he said, his eyes were closed, his hands like a pillow.

"Is... is it possible... to be in love with... with two people at once?" Rinta asked slowly. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, normally causes three somes…" He started "why?"

"Because... I..." She trailed off.

"You what?" He pried.

"I'm in love... with two people..." she whispered.

"Whooo?" LJ pried curiously.

"Toby and... y-you..." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm loved," he chuckled. She blushed and looked back down at her knees. "C'mere you," he mused and suddenly, elongated his arms and hugged her, dragging her down to the bed with him. She had never noticed how warm he was... and how much he smelled like candy and sugar... It was nice… So calming… She felt herself smile, but then wondered how Toby would feel about this… She had to tell him... she couldn't let him find out in a different way. She prayed that he'd be fine with it like LJ was... But... if he wasn't... she'd have to choose one or the other... and she couldn't do that... If it came to that… She could never choose one over the other…

"Can we tell Toby?" She asked him. She wanted support when she was doing this… He shrugged and nodded. Together they stood up and walked towards Toby's room. Rinta knocked on the door gently.

"Yes?" Toby's voice said from behind the door.

"Toby? It's Rinta." She called.

"Come in!" He said happily. Rinta opened the door and walked in with LJ. Toby looked at LJ with a tilted head, probably wondering why he was here. "What's with LJ?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." She said quickly, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with both of you!" She blurted out. Toby blinked a few times in surprise.

"Looks like we're sharing," LJ chuckled with a smirk. Toby pouted slightly. Rinta giggled in amusement at the childish expression and hugged him gently. Jack then pouted. "Hey! What about me!" He pouted.

"You're both acting like children." Rinta chuckled. She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the hug.

"Well I'm a clown, what do you expect?" The monochrome clown mused.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Toby sighed, twitching.

"It'll be alright," Rinta purred. "Maybe it'll be fun," She mused. He smiled and shrugged, twitching and nuzzling against her neck. She smiled and hugged both of them, glad everything turned out alright... Toby and Rinta suddenly straightened up. "Slender's calling." She said, standing with Toby. Laughing Jack nodded and kissed her gently on the temple. Rinta kissed his cheek and walked out with Toby.

"Wonder why he's calling me. I'm still in training." Toby wondered, twitching.

"Maybe it's important?" Rinta suggested as the two walked down the hallway. They walked into Slender Man's office, seeing that Hoodie and Masky were there as well.

_"Good. You're all here._" Slender said, leaning his elbows on his desk. "_I have a special mission for the four of you._"

"Even him?" Masky asked in surprise, pointing to Toby.

"_He's trained enough. Besides, he can't feel pain._" Slender shrugged. Toby smirked at Masky. "_The mission is quite simple actually. The council has informed me that Zalgo may be planning to attack us soon. All you need to do is go to four locations and gather information on this issue._" They nodded, waiting for instructions. Slender pulled out four papers. "_Each of you will go to one of these locations and gather as much as you can."_ The four nodded. "_By the way, Toby. There are some new clothes waiting for you in your room. They are more suited to missions. Get changed quickly._" Toby nodded eagerly and went to his room. "_You three decided who's going to which location and then go as soon as Toby is ready. Dismissed._" They nodded and walked out with the three papers.

"Hoodie and I can do these two." Masky said.

"I'll do this one." Rinta said, taking one of the papers.

"That leaves the easy one for Toby," Hoodie said.

"Seems fair." Masky shrugged. The three nodded and waited for Toby. He soon came down stairs, wearing a hoodie with striped sleeves, jeans, a black face mask and goggles, his hatchets on his belt. "That mask suits you. Now I can't see your face." Masky snickered.

"Shut up Timothy." Toby said at once. Masky froze for a second.

"Only Hoodie can call me that..." He said dryly.

"I don't care... Timothy." Toby smirked beneath his mask. Masky balled his fists.

"You gonna try that again?" He asked.

"Tim. Tim. Tim. Tim. Timothy!" Toby said in a sing song voice, laughing. Masky punched Toby right under the chin. Toby took a step back to steady himself then laughed, twitching. "Can't feel pain, Timothy!" Masky growled and then crotch kicked Toby, knowing he'd feel the awkwardness and displeasure. Toby shuddered slightly. Then he jumped on Masky. They began fighting. Rinta and Hoodie pulled them apart. "Lemme at him!" Toby snarled.

"No! You're both acting stupid! Stop!" Rinta shouted sternly. Hoodie hugged Masky tightly. "We're supposed to work together. Not squabble." Rinta sighed. The two grumbled. Rinta looked at Toby. "Are you calm?" Toby nodded, letting out a sigh. She nodded and let him go. He immediately went to attack Masky again. Rinta moved swiftly and his him over the head.

"The hell was that?" Toby asked with a pout.

"Stop fighting." Rinta said sternly. "Or... uh... no hugs or kisses for a week!"

"Oh, you know you can't resist me," Toby purred, smirking beneath his mask.

"I'm serious Toby." Rinta crossed her arms.

"Fine..." He groaned.

"Good boy," She purred, moving her mask slightly to kiss his cheek. He smiled a bit. She smiled. "Now, let's get to work before Slender gets pissed." They nodded with a sigh. Rinta gave Toby the paper with his destination. Toby nodded and took the paper, lifting his mask a bit before kissing her cheek. She smiled, then went in the direction of her destination. It took her a long time but she finally got there. It was abandoned. She didn't know what she could possibly find here. But she decided to search around anyways. Suddenly, the sound of voices reached her ears. She stopped, listening. She soon tuned in to hear what they were exactly saying.

"Are you sure this is the location master specified?" one voice asked.

"Pretty sure." The other replied. The first voice sighed.

"You can be such a ditch sometimes Shadowlurker."

"Ya, ya, shut up." The voice of the person named Shadowlurker replied. "Like you could do any better Stripes." Shadowlurker added defensively.

"Oh, I do more then you ever could!" The female named Stripes fumed.

"Oh yeah?" Shadowlurker challenged.

"Yeah!" Stripes said.

"Then prove it!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up! We're here for a reason other than arguing!" A new voice growled irritably. Shadowlurker and Stripes fell silent.

"Sorry Observer..." Shadow said softly.

"Now, shall we begin?" The one named Observer asked.

"Yeah." Stripes said.

"So, since Lord Zalgo needs more victims so he can become stronger, we are to get some more. After all, we're preparing to attack the Slender Mansion." Observer said.

"So why did Master tell us to come here? It's abandoned." Shadowlurker asked.

"To discuss tactics idiot." Stripes said. Shadowlurker growled under his breath. Rinta heard Stripes snicker.

"Anyway," Observer sighed. "I think we should go after the proxies first. Without them, Slender's practically useless." Rinta scowled silently. Slender was not useless! He was perfectly capable on his own! How dare they talk about him like that? The other two laughed a bit in amusement.

"When should we attack?"

"As soon as possible." Observer said. Rinta's hand rested on her sword. No... She had to wait... She had to tell Slender, she couldn't risk getting hurt... She took a step back. Her heart stopped when her foot hit a pipe, making a noise. The three went silent.

"What was that?" Stripes whispered.

"Let's check it out," one said. Rinta ran silently from the abandoned building, hiding in the shadows. She waited... The three walked out of the house. She decided it'd be safer to go back to the mansion and tell Slender. So she ran back to the mansion. She closed the door behind her, rushing to Slender's office. He wasn't there.

"Slender!" She called. Nothing. Where the hell could he be?! She went to find someone else. Maybe they'd know. She began to search the house for someone. She peaked into a room and saw Splendor Man and Sally playing. "Where's Slender?" She asked them. Splendor looked up.

"Slendy won't be back for a few more hours. He had to go speak with the council." She nodded and began to walk to LJ's room. The clown was sitting in his room, sorting out poison candy from normal candy.

"I'm back," Rinta said with a smile, sitting on the bed beside him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey," He grinned. He took a chocolate from the non poisonous pile. "Chocolate?" He offered.

"Sure," She smiled and allowed him to put it into his mouth. She sucked on it, letting it melt on her tongue... "Hey... Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He purred.

"What's Zalgo like?"

"He's a very disturbing thing. He's all black and very tall. He has two large bison like horns at the top of his head, his mouth is pure crimson and lined with jagged shark like teeth, his eyes are blood red and slitted." LJ described. Rinta shivered slightly. He didn't sound like a person she wanted to meet. "He's pretty nasty." LJ grimaced slightly.

"Have you ever met him?" Laughing Jack nodded slowly.

"Once... it wasn't really the best experience. Slender almost died..." LJ murmured.

"He did?" Rinta asked in surprise. He nodded. Was Zalgo really that strong? If Slender couldn't even stand up to him...

"Zalgo ended up losing the battle. Slender won though he almost died." Jack added. Well, that made a bit more sense... "I think that after that battle is when Slender started creating proxies." Jack mused. Rinta chuckled slightly. "He wanted as many capable servants as possible under his command," Jack chuckled. "He doesn't care if said servant had a life before this."

"Ya... I guess not," Rinta chuckled. She sighed softly, leaning against Jack. Jack hugged her gently and kissed her temple. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes. She felt LJ stroke her hair as he hummed pop goes the weasel. "Pop goes the weasel..." She quietly sang the last line. He chuckled with a grin and kissed the top of her head gently. She giggled softly, pulling her mask off. Jack smirked and pressed his lips against her's happily. His lips were so nice... They tasted like candy... She kissed him back, inhaling the sweet scent. She gasped when she felt his tongue prod at the entrance of her mouth. Jack took the small opportunity where her mouth was open to slip his tongue into her mouth. She blinked in shock when she felt his very long tongue begin to dominate her mouth, making sure to leave no cell untouched. Rinta moaned in pleasure, melting in his arms. He smirked and pulled her closer, his tongue entangling with her own tongue, trying his best to at least leave a small bruise to mark her as half of his own. The fact that humans needed air to breathe completely slipped his mind as he continued to enjoy this bliss. Though her lungs screamed for air, she didn't want to depart just yet… She pressed herself closer feeling his lips continue to caress hers. He even tasted like candy... she almost never wanted to part. She felt the steady flow of his scent bathe her like a candy waterfall of sexyness. After a minute or two, she pulled back from Jack, panting and blushing. He chuckled with a smirk and began planting kisses on her neck, trying to find her sweet spot wherever that may be. Rinta let out a moan of pleasure when he reached a certain spot. He smirked and gently nipped her sweet spot, he didn't want to hurt her with his sharp teeth. She moaned, leaning her head back. He ran his long fingers through her hair. "Ah... J-Jack..." she breathed. He smirked determinedly. He licked her neck with his long tongue. She let out a breathy moan and arched her neck making it easier to seduce her. His clawed fingers ran down her sides. She closed her eyes with another moan. They pulled back suddenly when the door opened. Toby walked in and looked at the two, blinking for a moment, then sitting on the bed.

"Hey Toby." Rinta smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Stuff." Rinta giggled softly.

"Which you interrupted." Jack muttered, pouting slightly.

"Hey! I want in!" Toby pouted, "you couldn't have waited for me!?"

"He randomly started. I had no control over anything that happened." Rinta said indignantly.

"Jack! You need to wait for me next time!" Toby scolded.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jack scowled.

"I want in on the fun though!" Toby pouted. Rinta sighed and kissed Toby on the lips. Toby grinned and pushed her down on the bed. LJ grumbled and made room for himself and began sucking on her neck. Rinta moaned in pleasure, her back arching. She felt their hands run up and down her slim body. One of Laughing Jack's arms extended and locked the door, returning to wrap around Rinta's waist. She moaned, closing her eyes in bliss, this was absolutely wonderful…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4- Pop Goes the Cherry

**Hey guys! new chapter... M rating for this one. You were warned. X3 **

**Evaline and I do not own creepypasta. They all belong to their respective owners. All we own is Rinta. She is under copyright of Noahofbond18 and Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Pop Goes the Cherry**

Rinta woke up, enveloped in warmth. She didn't want to open her eyes... it was so nice… She nuzzled into them with a soft smile, their candy and waffle scents wafted into her nose, their scents were just like wonderful desserts. A pair of arms tightened slightly around her waist, nuzzling against the back of her neck. She smiled and breathed out with a sigh. Rinta's eyes fluttered open. She saw Jack and Toby, curled up on either sides of her. Toby was in front of her and Jack behind her. Her smile widened and she curled up tighter. Closing her eyes. Laughing Jack woke slowly, yawning widely and sitting up.

"Mornin LJ," she purred.

"Mornin kiddo." He smirked. Rinta yawned and stretched a bit with a smile. Jack stood and shoved poison candy into his pocket. "Now then, I have an appointment with a little boy named Mark." He yawned, stretching. She giggled and nodded kissing him on the cheek.

"Have fun," She said with a smile.

"I will." He purred, kissing her forehead. "See ya later." He said, walking out. Rinta looked at Toby and shook him gently. He grumbled and rolled over, burying his face into her chest. She blushed and poked his cheek.

"Toby. Toby wake up." She said.

"Nuh uh… Comfy…" He murmured nestling closer. She grinned mischievously and covered his nose. He began breathing out of his mouth instead. So she covered his mouth too. He smirked and licked her palm.

"Ew! Bad Toby!" She cried, removing her hand and wiping it on her shirt. He snickered softly and curled back asleep. She pouted and stood, pulling the blankets off of him. He grumbled pulling them back over himself. Rinta sighed, then came up with a fun idea. She crawled on top of him, sitting on his stomach. He smirked and groped her with a very wide smirk. She squeaked and pouted. He snickered his hands staying where they are. Rinta slapped his hands away. "Bad Toby. No waffles for you." He snickered with a smirk. "I'm serious Toby. No waffles." She said, crossing her arms. He pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck in persuasion. She bit back a small moan. "T-Toby..." She whispered.

"I'll stop if I can get waffles," he purred.

"No. I'm punishing you." She murmured.

"Then I'll just have to grope you," he smirked. She bit back another moan as he continued. "C'mon… Gimme some waffles…" He purred. She shook her head. "Then grope it is," he snickered and groped her. The moan she'd been holding back escaped her throat. He snickered and licked her neck as he continued to grope. She moaned softly, her heart racing in her chest. He began sucking and nipping devilishly on her sweet spot. She let out a breathy moan, her neck arching in pleasure. He began to feel his hands move lower down her body until his fingertips touched flesh.

"Ah...! T-Toby..." She breathed. He grinned.

"Am I gonna get those waffles or what?" He purred devilishly.

"F… Fine…" She moaned. Toby's grin widened. He then stopped everything and sat up, then looking down, his smirk widening. Rinta couldn't help pouting slightly when he stopped.

"Looks like someone's a little wet…" He mused with a smirk. She blushed fiercely.

"I am not! Stop being such a perv!" She cried in embarrassment. He chuckled.

"Just stating the truth," he mused. "Now, shall we continue or wait for Jack?"

"Let's... let's wait for Jack." She muttered. He nodded with a smirk and kissed her cheek gently. "Let's go to breakfast." Rinta said quickly, standing up. He nodded and stood up.

"You should change your pants first," he chuckled.

"Shut up and get out." Rinta said, still blushing. He nodded with a smirk and headed downstairs. Rinta sighed. Then she realized that this was Jack's room. Not her's. She'd have to go back to her room for a change of clothes. Crap… This wasn't going to end well… She took a deep breath and decided to just stick to the shadows… Or maybe she'd just run and hope nobody saw her. She opened the door and peaked out of the room. When she saw no one, she ran. That's when she bumped into someone. She immediately ran for her room again. She gasped when a tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Her golden eyes widened when she was met face to face with Offenderman. "Slender says you're not supposed to touch proxies. Especially me because I'm female." She said automatically. Offenderman smirked evilly.

"I've never been known to listen to my dear older brother," he purred. Her eyes flared with fear.

"HELP!" She cried in terror. Offender chuckled, a tentacle covering her mouth.

"Crying for help. How cute." She clamped her teeth down on his tentacle and kicked him multiple times. He growled and held her tighter, making it so she couldn't move at all. She managed the free her mouth.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" She screamed.

"Shut it," Offender hissed, a tentacle wrapping around her throat. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, she was more scared than she had ever been her whole life… She trembled, staring wide eyed at Offender. She mentally cried out for Slender, pleading silently he'd help her. Offender smirked at her terrified expression and pushed her against the wall. She silently cried. He chuckled, running a hand over her exposed stomach. His smirk widened as his hand slipped under her shirt. Rinta shivered and whimpered. "Hush…" He purred. She whimpered again, looking away from Offender. Slender! Please help me! She sobbed mentally, could her master possibly hear her? Please hear me! She pleaded. Please! Offender's gonna rape me! She wailed. She whimpered when she felt Offender's hands go lower. She squirmed and thrashed with all of her strength trying to cry out for help. Suddenly, there was a static like noise and black tentacles shot out at Offender. Offender let go of her and she collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, tears streaming down her face. Slender walked into the room, his tentacles restraining Offender. He walked up to Rinta and kneeled down in front of her. She sniffled and hugged her knees to her chest. Her heart continued to pound. Slender gently lifted her into his arms. Tears welled up in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest, though it hadn't happened it almost had… She was scared out of her mind. He rubbed her back soothingly, allowing her to cry into his chest. His tentacles tightened around Offender Man's throat.

"You ever touch her again… I'll take your worthless soul" Slender snarled furiously to his brother. He released his younger brother, leaving him gasping for air. Slender walked out, carrying Rinta in his arms. He brought her to her room and sat her on the bed, stroking her hair gently. She sobbed into her hands, trembling. He hugged her gently, humming softly. He knew how frightening that must have been for her. How close Offender had gotten to what he wanted. But he wouldn't have that happen… He'd have to always have at least one person with her at all times... Either Laughing Jack or Toby. Even on missions. Just to be safe. She was more vulnerable to rape then the others because she was female. He couldn't have her getting pregnant.

"Master..." Rinta started quietly, calming down a bit.

"Yes?" He asked softly, stroking her hair gently.

"Master... I found information on yesterday's mission." She said softly. "I didn't have a chance to tell you though..."

"Ah, good job," Slender praised, patting her on the head. Rinta smiled slightly, brushing away her tears. "Now, could you tell me what you've learned?" He asked.

"Three of Zalgo's servants were there at the location. I overheard them saying that Zalgo was planning an attack on the mansion. They also said they'd be targeting me, Toby, Hoodie, and Masky first since they believe you are useless without us." She reported.

"They wish that was true, but I need to keep all four of you safe," he said considerably. "I'll inform the other three of this as well, but from now on another one of the creepypasta's will accompany each of you on missions." Slender decided. She nodded. He looked at her. "Do you feel comfortable enough to come down to breakfast? Or should I have someone bring something up for you?"

"C-can someone bring it up for me?" She asked softly. Slender nodded and stood. He placed a hand on her head.

"Take some time to recover from what just happened. When you're ready, you may come to me for missions." He said. She nodded and lay down on the bed, curling up under the sheets. Slender Man walked out of the room, going down stairs where some of the other creepypasta were waiting for him to come down. He sighed softly and sat at the head of the table. Then he looked at Toby. "Would you take Rinta's breakfast up to her?" He asked.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Toby asked.

"Offender almost had his way with her," Slender sighed. Toby's eyes widened slightly. "He didn't but she's still petrified from it" Slender added.

"I hope you scolded him." Splendor said. "Offender should learn to listen when you tell him not to do something."

"I did scold him and he won't listen…" Slender sighed. Splendor sighed, continuing with his breakfast. Toby took Rinta's plate and put some food on it, taking his own plate and walking upstairs. He then let himself in.

"Hey," He murmured, he felt guilty for just leaving her to change instead of waiting for her.

"Hey." She whispered, curling up under her blanket.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," He murmured sitting beside her and setting her plate beside her.

"It's fine... It's my own fault for not paying enough attention." She replied, sitting up and taking her plate. He shook his head.

"No I should have went with you and waited instead of just heading towards food."

"It's fine Toby. I swear it is." Rinta said, beginning to eat. He nodded though he still didn't believe her. She finished her food, placing it on the bedside table. Toby sat quietly as he finished up his waffles. He looked at Rinta, surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He hugged her to his body gently and kissed her temple hesitantly. She cried into his chest, holding onto him tightly. He rubbed her back tenderly and held her very tightly. "I was s-so scared!" She sobbed.

"It's okay now… I'll protect you... " He breathed. She clung to him. "I'm here... It won't happen again... I promise..." She nodded. burying her face into his chest, holding him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly. She was thankful for Toby's support. She nuzzled against him, sniffling, feeling him rub her back. She calmed down after a while. "Wanna do something?" Toby asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Wanna go bug Masky?"

"Sure, I'm always up for that," he snickered. She giggled softly. The two stood up and headed next door where they heard Masky and Hoodie noises. Rinta put her ear to the door, a bit wary of what she might here. Toby then cleared his throat and began.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Tim! Tim! Hey! Hey! Hey Tim!" Rinta then giggled and joined in.

"Timothy! Hey Timothy!"

"Tim! Tim! HEEEEEEEEY Tim!" Toby snickered.

"We know you can hear us! Timothy!" Rinta laughed. They both heard a low growl come from the other side of the door.

"TIMOTHY!" They both shouted in unison.

"LEMME AT EM!" Masky's voice snarled.

"No! Slender's gonna be mad!" Hoodie cried. Rinta had a fun idea.

"Brian!" She called sweetly.

"Oh no you don't!" Hoodie snarled and burst out of the door. Toby and Rinta ran for their lives. They heard two angry proxies run after them. They grinned and sped up. With a chuckle, the two ran into LJ. He stopped the three of them from falling over.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. LJ's question was answered when Masky and Hoodie skidded around the corner after them. Rinta and Toby hid behind the monochrome clown. The clown gave Masky and Hoodie a death glare, a very wide toothy smirk grew across his face. The two proxies froze. He elongated his arms. "You two better back away now." Masky and Hoodie backed away. Then the two fled to their room.

"Thanks Jack." Rinta giggled.

"No problem." He purred. She purred softly. Toby sighed softly in relief. "So, can you two explain why those two were chasing you guys?" LJ asked them.

"We pissed them off." Toby smirked. LJ smirked in amusement.

"Anywho, I heard Offender almost got you. You okay?" LJ asked Rinta. She nodded.

"Yeah." she nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Good." He purred. She smiled. "Oh, by the way, I bought something fun." LJ smirked.

"Yes?" The two asked curiously. Jack pulled out a case of something.

"Looks very fun," Toby said with a half smirk, half grin. Rinta looked at the two of them.

"What?" She asked.

"We're gonna have some fun." Toby purred, hugging her from behind and nipping her ear.

"Sure." She giggled, though she didn't know what they were going to do. They led her to her room this time. "What are we gonna do?" she asked cluelessly.

"You'll see." They purred in unison. LJ smirked widely and kissed her neck, nipping it gently. She moaned softly. Toby closed and locked the door. Then he wrapped his arms around Rinta's neck and kissed her on the lips. She moaned in pleasure and leaned into the kiss. Jack sucked her sweet spot. She let out another moan, her back and neck arching. She let out another moan, her back and neck arching. Toby nipped her bottom lip. She found herself opening her mouth to let him in. His tongue entwined with her's. She felt their hands run down her body and caress her smooth skin. She moaned loudly. Jack and Toby continued to kiss and nip her fragile flesh. She closed her eyes. Such lust filled her. She found herself on her bed, the two boys on either side of her.

"Dibs on front." Toby smirked.

"Hey, no fair." Jack pouted. "Why do you get the front?"

"Cause I'm shorter than you, it's only fair," Toby snickered.

"How the hell does that make sense?" Jack said indignantly. Rinta blushed when she realized what they were talking about.

"Because the back is harder for me to reach cause I'm short," Toby clarified. Laughing Jack sighed.

"Fine." He said in defeat.

"Do I get a say in this?" Rinta asked. They both looked at her in reply. She sighed. "Toby can have the front..." She muttered.

"Yay!" Toby smirked triumphantly.

"Then you can both switch off at some point." Rinta continued so LJ didn't feel less loved. Jack grinned and purred, nuzzling against the crook of her neck. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now then kiddo," LJ purred. "Let's begin." She nodded nervously, she wasn't really nervous about this per say really. It was Slender's reaction that scared her. But that thought soon melted from her brain when Toby began slipping off her shirt, placing kisses on her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure, her neck arching once more.

"Are you ready Rinta?" Toby asked as he started to quickly undress. Jack took off his shirt, but left his pants on, for now. Rinta slowly started to undress, still a little nervous, but excited all the same. Toby grabbed her as soon as she was left in her panties and dropped her on the bed. "You look so cute right now Rinta. I can't wait to start having fun!" he said as he soon moved his mouth to one of her erect nipples. One hand went to the other nub and the other to rub at Rinta's lower lips through her underwear. Her moans came out low at first, but grew a little as he kept on. He switched the buds he was playing with, this time lightly grazing one with his sharp teeth. Rinta felt something pleasurable in her stomach build up, almost feeling like she could cum on just this alone. But as things started to get good Jack. stopped.

"W-why did y-you st-stop?" she asked him panting. She saw he had started to remove her panties and threw them somewhere when he got them off.

"Well, I need to stretch you out and I want to watch you squirm as I do." he replied sticking two fingers up to Rinta's mouth. She quickly took his fingers into her mouth and started to suck on them. As she focused on the task she could hear another person grunting, knowing Jack she figured he got impatient and just started jerking off to the sight of her and Toby doing a little foreplay. She let out a small giggle as she continued to suck Toby's fingers. Toby soon pulled his fingers from her mouth and pushed both into her slowly. Rinta let out a small hiss as they entered her. He slowly moved them only a little bit until it felt like her inner walls were use to his fingers, trying to suck them in. He then moved them apart from each other in a scissoring motion. She was letting out small whimpers and moans as he kept this up, feeling like she did before. Before long he removed his fingers and she heard something being torn open. Rinta looked up and saw Toby opening a condom. Toby put it on before placing it at the opening. "I'm gonna put the whole thing in." he said before placing a kiss to her lips as he shoved his seven inches into her. Rinta's eyes had pinprick tears in them when he did and she let out a muffled noise of displeasure. She knew the whole 'popping the cherry' thing was bs, but she was glad she was stretched or else her inner walls could have been torn. Toby did he best not to move yet, he didn't want to fuck this up after all. Soon the pain started to fade some and she moved her hips, letting him know he could move. He began a slow pace at first, but had started to pick up speed. The kiss broke when they both needed air and her moaning started as soon as she got air in your lungs. Toby started going a little faster, but not fast and not hard enough for Rinta's liking.

"F-f-faster! H-harder! Please!" she moaned, moving her hips to try and get more going. He smiled and started to do as she asked of him. Rinta was a moaning mess, her body enjoying every minute of this. She started to kiss at his neck until she got to his neck and shoulder. When she got there she bit down hard and let out muffled moans. That feeling from before came back and she felt like she was going to explode. "I-I think I'm g-gon-gonna..." she started, but was cut off by Toby's lips crashing with her's as she came around him. She saw stars and felt wonderful, even if she was sore as Toby continued to pound into her, not yet finishing himself. He kept pounding into her until he finally came with a groan, pulling out only when his body stopped moving on it's own. It took her a few moments to come down from the high when she heard another groan to the side. She looked over and saw Jack had finished as well, but she knew he wasn't done. Rinta shakily got up and turned around onto her hands and knees. Jack quickly got what she was not saying and pulled off his pants. While he went to get a condom Toby got in front of her and she took his shaft into her mouth, lightly sucking on the head. She heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and she pushed her lower half back and up for him. When Jack pushed his dick into her, she felt just as full as she did when Toby was in her. Rinta took more of Toby into her mouth as she moaned around him as Jack had finished pushing into her. Jack didn't waste too much time before giving it to her the way he saw that she liked it. Rinta's moaning around Toby caused him to try and push it in more into her mouth, but he held back, not wanting to put more than she could handle in her.

"Fuck Rinta. How a-are you st-still this f-fucking tight? Fuck!" Jack said as he kept going. Toby was a moaning mess as she sucked him off. She even took one hand and started to use it to rub what she couldn't get into her mouth. She quickly looked up at him the best she could and gave a small giggle at his face before it became a moan again. Toby had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and he eyes almost looking like they were cross-eyed as he tried to keep his eyes on her. Soon Toby came in her mouth, having his load fill her mouth. She tried to swallow what she could, but some had come out of her mouth with some drool. Seeing that Toby was done with your upper half, Jack pulled you up to get a better angle. Rinta let out a loud moan as he got rougher with his movements and she was just loving it.

"M-m-more! P-please! Fuck me h-harder!" She begged him. He smiled as he gave she what she wanted, enjoying this himself. Jack then went to the opposite side Toby and bit near her neck and bit down, leaving what would turn into a bruise later. Rinta moaned as he did that and thrusted her hips to his to get more. Jack took one hand and moved it to her breast. He grabbed it roughly and gave it a lovingly rough treatment. She was unable to hold on any longer and hit her peak again. Jack quickly got a good hold on her so she wouldn't fall and kept pounding into her warm heat. He kept going until he finally hit his limit and came. After a few moments he put her down and pulled out of her slowly. It didn't take Rinta long to recover and she looked to both of them. They seemed like they wanted to go another round but she could only go only one more time. Rinta then got an idea and smiled at them. "How about we try double penetration?" she asked. Seeing their shocked faces, she almost thought they didn't want to, but then she saw their members twitch. Before she could speak, they jumped on her and started to get her ready when they got into another fight.

"I'm going in there!" yelled Jack.

"But you were in there last! It's my turn!" Toby yelled back. Rina almost laughed about how childish they were acting about who would get in her womanhood.

"Why don't you just both enter there? It may hurt, but who's to say it won't feel good?" she asked, trying to get a compromise and a little bit of a kink done. They looked at each other for a bit before they both agreed to it. Jack reached down and held their dicks together and Toby started to lower her onto them. He did it as slowly as he could, but she still ended up having tears fall from her eyes and let out pained noises. Finally they were both inside her and the three of her waited for her to adjust to both of them being in one hole. Moments passed before Rinta felt somewhat okay. She nodded for both of them to go and then took off at a slow pace. At first they had their own rhythm but soon synced up into one that felt amazing. Toby easily captured her lips with his, somewhat scared, lips since she had been facing him this time. All her moans were swallowed by the kiss as they both pumped in and out of her. Jack took one hand and started to fondle one of her breasts while the other went down to her clit. Her hips bucked from all the stimulation she were getting. It all felt so good. She tore your lips from Toby's and bit him on one of his shoulders. It was soon too much for her to handle and she soon came around both of them. It didn't take long for Jack to come, and soon after Toby. She had got the feeling of being filled up, but it soon passed as they pulled out of her and all three of them fell to their sides in a tangle of limbs.

"Th-that was m-more fun th-than I thou-thought it wo-would be." Toby said panting. Rinta could only nod, her whole body tired from the whole thing. Tired and ready to sleep. Jack laughed gently at her tired form and kissed her temple.

"I think our girl is tuckered out Toby" he said, reaching down for the covers to the bed.

"Can you blame her?" Toby said, almost laughing. Jack finished pulling the covers up and placed them on top of all three of them. Rinta smiled as both men cuddled closer to her and they all soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this! I warned you about the M rating! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See ya next time!<br>**


	6. Chapter 5- Zalgo

**Hey guys! new chapter! YAY! This is actually... the second(?) to last chapter in this story. Anywho, thanks to Evaline Silverveil for helping me wright it. Take it away Proxies!  
><strong>

**Masky: Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and Evaline do not own any of the creepypasta. They all belong to their respective creators. **

**Hoodie: They do own Rinta, who is under copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and NoahofBond18**

**Toby: Yaoi and heavy OOC warning! **

**All of us: ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Zalgo**

Rinta walked down to breakfast the next morning, feeling sore as hell. She was satisfied, but sore... damn she wanted a freaking round two! She tried to hide her discomfort so Slender wouldn't notice. But of course, he'd fine out eventually... Rinta sighed softly then quickly composed herself as she walked into the dining room.

"You're late." Slender said. "Could you explain to me why you're late?"

"I slept in... my alarm clock didn't go off." Rinta said a bit tiredly. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again sir." Slender nodded. Rinta sat in her seat, taking some eggs. Jack and Toby were eating silently as hell but they were both in fabulous moods. She pouted slightly and continued eating. They chuckled and she wondered if they had been boasting. She gave them a quick glare before finishing her mean. She stood.

"One moment Rinta, I have a mission for you. Once you've cleaned your plate go wait for me in my study." Slender Man ordered. She nodded and washed her plate off. She went upstairs, retrieving her mask and sword from her room before going to Slender's study.

"You wanted to see me master?" She asked.

"There's a location I want you to check out. While I do not believe it is wise to allow you to go alone, I don't have anyone to go with you at the present time. I'll send someone as soon as they're free." Slender explained. She nodded.

"Should I wait until someone is free?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I need you to go to this location quickly." He said. "Search for any information while you wait for someone to come." She nodded again.

"Directions?" She asked. Slender gave her a paper with the location. She took it and read it over before she headed out. She ignored the soreness in her body as she traveled to her location. She was on a mission, she had to ignore the pain. The wonderful lust filled pain... but she needed to snap out of it! She had a mission to complete! After about an hour, she reached her destination. It was a very dark building. She hesitantly crept up on the building silently. It looked like a school of some sort... she walked past a classroom and stopped. There were voices. She listened intently, wanting to hear every word though her hips screamed in protest.

"There... how does that feel Shadowlurker?" A voice she recognized as Observer asked gently.

"Much better... thanks..." Shadowlurker's voice murmured. Observer sighed. "Lord Zalgo isn't happy... that's why he punished me Observer..."

"I know. But I don't understand why he had to almost kill you." Observer sighed.

"He always does..." Shadowlurker replied softly. "Stripes has always been his favorite... you know that..." He murmured. Observer nodded with a sigh.

"It's not gonna be safe to go back to Lord Zalgo unless we find one of the proxies and bring them to him." Observer said.

"I know... but they're probably all hiding in his damned mansion."

"Probab-"

"Hold on..." Shadowlurker cut Observer off. "... there's someone here..." All went silent. Suddenly, someone grabbed Rinta from behind, twisting her arm behind her back. She cried out in surprise and pain. "Well looky here... just when we wanted to find one of you..." Shadowlurker's voice chuckled in her ear. "you come straight to us... looks like Lord Zalgo will be rewarding us upon our return." Rinta gasped in pain when his grip tightened. "Master will praise me... master will finally praise me instead of Stripes... If I bring you to him... she won't be his favorite anymore." He grinned insanely. She struggled with fear, her natural instincts taking away her knowledge and burying it deep in the back of her head, she was just so scared. Shadowlurker's claws dug into her flesh, drawing blood. "Oh no, you can't leave yet. Not until you've met Lord Zalgo..."

"No! Let go you bastard!" She snarled kicking and elbowing as hard as she could.

"I'm a shadow dear, that won't hurt me." He purred. "Observer! Open a portal to Lord Zalgo's castle" She cried out for help, hoping dearly that someone would hear her. Observer gagged her, muffling her cries. He snapped his fingers, opening a jet black portal. She struggled against the gag and the shadow. Shadowlurker shoved her through the portal. She immediately tried to get back through the portal, dreading to see Zalgo. She was shoved through dark hallways lit by torch light. Shadowlurker led her up to two large ornate double doors. He knocked on them.

"Yes Lurker?" A bored, deep voice echoed through the hallways.

"Master, we found one of Slender's proxies." Lurker said, a bit excitedly.

"Very good Shadow Lurker," Zalgo said. The doors opened and Shadowlurker shoved Rinta into a very large throne room. Rinta felt her knees shake with fear, goosebumps riding her skin. Rinta looked up at who she assumed was Zalgo. Her eyes widened in terror. Zalgo chuckled in amusement.

"Doesn't seem too brave," he mused. Rinta swallowed her terror, forcing it back and death glared the demon. "Ah there's that flare," He chuckled, his claw like fingers tapping the wood of his chair. "Take off the gag Shadow. Let her speak." Shadowlurker nodded and released the gag. Rinta instantly spat on his shoe.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She snarled. He chuckled then slapped her across the face, his claws tearing flesh from her cheeks. Rinta bit back her cry of pain, clenching her teeth together. Agony pulsed through her face. She glared at him, spitting blood in his face. He then glared at her.

"Shadowlurker, teach her a lesson," he said.

"Yes Master." Shadowlurker said. He kicked Rinta in the back of the knees, making her fall to the ground. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into her arm. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as he stabbed and hacked at her flesh making sure not to hit anything too important.

"Enough." Zalgo smirked evilly. Shadowlurker stopped. Rinta collapsed, gasping for air, coughing blood and trembling. Zalgo chuckled, his voice dark and painful. She glared weakly at him, blood leaking out of her mouth. "I think I'll keep you for later," he purred. "Stripes, take the little proxy to the dungeons. Let her heal on her own." He smirked down at her menacingly. Stripes appeared and nodded, taking ahold of Rinta and forcing her to her feet. Shadowlurker looked up at Zalgo, as slightly hopeful look in his blue eyes. Zalgo patted him on the head.

"You may eat at the table tonight," Zalgo said as a praise. Shadowlurker smiled slightly and nodded. Zalgo said nothing more. Shadowlurker took that as his cue and bowed slightly, walking out. He felt a smile stretch his lips,

...

Stripes forced Rinta into a cell, locking the door behind the proxy. Rinta staggered not able to catch herself before she collapsed on the ragged, crisp, stone. She gasped in pain, coughing up more blood, her body trembling. She felt tears streak down her cheeks. Stripes smirked.

"Some proxy you are, your master hasn't even taught you to ignore pain." She growled at Stripes who chuckled and walked out leaving Rinta alone. Rinta soon fell to her side and curled up tightly, her body protesting. She sobbed, her tears stained red with blood. The tears felt thick on her battered skin. She wanted to go home. Even more… She wanted LJ and Toby… She tried to contact him mentally Master? She asked hopefully. Nothing… Her tears streamed faster down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Jack... T-Toby... Please help me..." She whispered weakly. She sniffled softly. Then... her consciousness faded into black.

...

Slender sat worriedly in his office. He hadn't been able to send anyone and Rinta hadn't returned for hours. He hadn't been able to contact her telepathically either... He wondered if anything went seriously wrong. What if Zalgo had gotten her? He decided to send a creepypasta to Zalgo's castle to see if Rinta was there. He needed to send someone strong. Like his own mansion, Zalgo's castle was not an easy place to break into to. Could Splendor do it? Or Laughing Jack because he couldn't exactly die cause he was a demonic being. He could send Jeff the Killer with him. Going alone to that place was anything but a good idea. All he knew was he had to send someone who couldn't die... He sighed, standing and walking out of his office. He would have to see who was available. He walked out into the family room. Masky and Hoodie were on Masky's laptop. BEN was playing video games with Jeff. Toby was watching the other two proxies and Laughing Jack was eating candy. Slender wondered how he was supposed to tell the others about Rinta.

"Laughing Jack, Jeff, Toby, come with me for a moment." Slender said. "I have an assignment for you three." The three of them yawned and followed Slender out of the room. Slender looked back at Masky and Hoodie before he left the room. "You two, edit the footage from your surveillance cameras and send it to me. I want it done in two hours." They nodded and stood up together and headed for their surveillance room. Slender then walked out to tell Jeff, LJ, and Toby their assignment. They waited for him rather boredly. "I need the three of you to infiltrate Zalgo's castle." Slender Man said, cutting right to the chase.

"Why?" They asked in shock. Slender paused then sighed.

"He has Rinta." Jack and Toby were alert at once standing up straight, rage boiling in their eyes. "I need you three to break into Zalgo's domain and retrieve her." They nodded. Toby and LJ ran out of the house, Jeff following with an irritated walk. "Be careful!" Slender called after them. They nodded as they hurried to Zalgo's domain.

...

Rinta shivered from the cold as she sat, chained up in the cell, covered in dried blood and healing wounds. Zalgo hadn't given them a chance to heal, he kept reopening them and it hurt a lot. She coughed blood. She looked up when she heard footsteps. She felt herself struggle against the chain. Trying to get away from the footsteps. Dread filled her to the brim when she saw Zalgo. She felt tears run down her cheeks. The demon chuckled when he saw her tears.

"Go away!" She cried.

"Seems like I've managed to break you dear." He smirked.

"I'll never be broken." She snarled.

"I beg to differ." Zalgo purred. She glared at him furiously. Zalgo chuckled. He unlocked the door to the cell, walking in. She stood her ground. He kneeled down in front of her, tilting her face up with his clawed hand. She snarled and bit into his hand. He growled, pulling his hand away. She cried out when he slapped her. "You insolent child!" He snarled. She spat blood at his feet. He sneered and yanked her hair so that the back of her head hit the stone wall behind her hard. Rinta cried out in pain, her body going limp. She gasped for air. She glared weakly up at him.

"Bastard..." she growled weakly. He chuckled. A black orb appeared in his hand.

"You'd make a wonderful servant." He mused. She snarled at him. He kneeled down in front of her, holding her head still. She squirmed furiously trying to escape. He tightened his grip. She looked up at him with terror filled eyes. "Your fear is petty." He mused.

"Shut up." She snarled. His smirk widened dramatically, a black crystal sort of thing appearing in his hand. He placed it to her forehead. She shrieked as pain coursed through her head. She went limp, her body going numb. Everything went black.

...

Toby climbed through a window, landing silently on the stone floor of a hallway, followed by Laughing Jack and Jeff. They silently crept through the halls looking for the dungeon... After all, that's where she'd most likely be. The stuck to the shadows, avoiding any guards. They listed for signs of Zalgo. They wanted to avoid him at all costs. They managed to reach the dungeons without being seen. They snuck around the corners, looking in each cell. It was Jeff that spotted her first.

"Guys, found her." He whispered to the other two. LJ crept up to her cell, picking the lock with a claw. He then opened the door and he and Toby rushed to her side while Jeff stood watch. She seemed to be unconscious, looking almost as if she could be sleeping. LJ lifted her in his arms, seeing as he was strongest. She stirred with a small groan. The clown hugged her tighter as he brought her out of the cell. Rinta's eyes opened a sliver.

"Hey." Jack smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't say anything. "It's okay. I've got you now. You're safe..." He purred. Rinta remained silent, her eyes opened a little bit more. "Rinta?" LJ asked. Then guessing she was tied and to leave her be. Suddenly, Rinta slipped out of Jack's arms, sweeping her leg beneath the clown, tripping him. Jack hissed as he fell to the ground. Toby grabbed her by the arms. She threw him off easily, jumping to her feet.

"Rinta what the hell?!" Toby cried. She looked at them and they saw something that made their eyes widen. A black diamond in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were completely black, the pupils crimson. She was quickly tackled by Jeff. Then Toby and LJ grabbed her arms and legs, forcing her still. They needed to get her to Slender. She struggled violently them, managing to kick Jeff in the crotch. Jeff swore loudly and hit her on the head with the handle of his knife knocking her out. LJ and Toby breathed out sighs of relief. They picked her up and carried her out of the castle. Rinta stirred again.

"Damn. This girl won't stay asleep." Jeff snarled. He hit her in the head hard enough to knock her out once more.

"What did he do to her?" Toby asked worriedly.

"Something dark. Maybe Slender can fix it." Jeff shrugged

"What if he can't?" Toby asked. Jeff shrugged. They carried her back to the mansion.

"Slender! Zalgo did something to her!" Toby cried. Slender walked up to the three. "Zalgo changed her. She attacked us." Toby said.

"Put her in her room. I'll see what I can do." Slender said.

"But what if she escapes?"

"She won't." Slender said firmly. "Masky. Set up a camera in Rinta's room. Make sure she can't get to it." They nodded. Jack, Toby, and Masky walked upstairs with Rinta. They brought her to her room and tucked her into her bed. Masky pulled out a camera and set it someplace where Rinta wouldn't be able to get to it. LJ and Toby looked down sadly at her. She stirred slightly, her black eyes fluttering open. Jack stroked her hair. Masky walked out. The door was locked and she was trapped inside with the two.

"Rinta, you feeling better?" Jack murmured. She sat up, looking at them.

"Do... do you recognize us?" Toby asked. Out of nowhere, her hand shot out and grabbed his throat, tightening. Toby chuckled. "You should remember I can't feel pain." He mused. He heard her growl softly. Her hand tightened around his windpipe. Laughing Jack tore her hand away from his neck and pressed his lips against her's in hope to fix her. She pushed him away, raking her nails across his cheek. "Rinta, what did Zalgo do to you?!" Toby asked. She looked back at him.

"Zalgo... Zalgo is my master..." She said slowly.

"No he isn't! Zalgo did something to you!" LJ growled.

"Lord Zalgo is my master." Rinta repeated.

"No he's not!" LJ growled, his claws struck her forehead, attempting to get that diamond from her skin. A cry of agony came from her throat. She pulled her knees to her chest, gripping her forehead, and trembling. He tore at the diamond. Must get it off! Must get it off! He thought. She shied away from him, falling off of the bed. Jack looked at his hands. He held an obsidian diamond in his hand. Rinta whimpered, holding her forehead, blood leaking through her fingers. Jack and Toby prayed she was back to normal. She went pale suddenly and collapsed.

"Rinta!" They cried and caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious, blood oozing from her forehead. They set her on the bed and used their clothing to soak up the blood. Jack examined the crystal in his hand curiously a dark aura around it. He stood and looked at Toby.

"I'm gonna give this to Slendy." Toby nodded "I'll stay with her," he said. Jack nodded and walked out. Toby kneeled by her bed and stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful when she slept… Even with blood leaking down her face… I should probably fix that… He thought.

…..

LJ walked down to the living room where Slender sat, simply relaxing.

"I got this from Rinta's forehead, it's something of Zalgo's" LJ spoke up, catching the slim mans attention. One of Slender's tentacles took it from Jack's hand, dropping it into Slender's. "What is it?"

"It seems like some kind of control system," Slender replied as he turned the black diamond in his bony fingertips.

"Was it a good or a bad thing that I ripped it out of her forehead?"

"I'm not sure but it could take her eyesight away for a while and it took her from Zalgo's control." LJ nodded, at least she was out of his control… Maybe he had done something right for once. He sighed softly. Hopefully... He wandered back to Rinta's room. He walked in quietly, making sure not to disturb her. Toby had fallen asleep by her side... He curled up on the other side of Rinta and hugged her. He kissed her neck, pulling her closer to himself. Toby then moaned and got closer. LJ chuckled softly in amusement. He felt Rinta stir. Rinta nuzzled up to the two of them. LJ smiled, did he have his Rinta back? Seemed like it. He smiled. He kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly in her sleep. LJ and Toby soon fell asleep beside her.

...

They awoke with a yawn the next morning. LJ was the one that fully woke up first, sitting up and stretching his long limbs. He yawned softly and looked down at Rinta and Toby. Both seemed to still be sleeping soundly. That was good. He gently pet Rinta's hair. The bandage around her forehead was practically soaked with blood. He wondered if he literally had hurt her and became very worried about her health. Should he wake her? To see if she was okay? He decided it'd be better and shook her awake. She groaned sleepily, and pressed herself against Toby. He shook her once more, hoping to wake her up. Her golden eyes opened slowly and she sat up with a quiet groan. She looked around sleepily.

"Huh...? How'd I get here?" She murmured. Jack grinned, she seemed to be back to herself. He hugged her and kissed her right on the lips. Rinta's eyes widened for a moment, then she kissed him back. He breathed in her wonderful scent so glad that she was safe… He had his Rinta back. They pulled back after a while. He smiled and nuzzled against her.

"Me, Toby and Jeff sprung ya from Zalgo's." He purred.

"Oh..." She said a bit weakly. "...thanks..."

"No problem," Jack purred, giving her a toothy grin. Rinta put a hand on her forehead.

"Why is this here...?"

"Zalgo had control over you with a weird daimond thing that was in your forehead and we kinda had to take it out." LJ said "cause you were thinking you served under Zalgo."

"I don't remember anything after Zalgo came into my cell..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, you're safe now… Me and Toby are gonna stay with you," Jack purred. She nodded, smiling slightly. He hugged her gently and kissed her on the temple. Toby awoke with a small groan, rubbing his eyes. "Toby! Rinta's normal again!" LJ said with a grin.

"Sweet." Toby grinned sleepily. Rinta smiled and kissed his cheek. He yawned and stood up hugging her. They both helped her to her feet. She leaned on Toby, seeing as he was closer to her height. He smiled and pulled her into a hug with his arm. Laughing Jack pouted and hugged her too. Rinta smiled and nuzzled up in between them. She tried to take a step forward, but her legs gave way. Jack caught her before she fell and helped her back up, supporting her down to the kitchen. He sat her down between him and Toby. She looked around the table immediately seeing Masky and Hoodie making out as usual, Masky practically pushing Hoodie down in the chair, his hands starting to tug on Hoodie's clothing. Two black tentacles wrapped around their waists and pulled them apart, placing Masky a chair away from Hoodie and Slender sitting between them. Hoodie and Masky grumbled irritably.

"I said NO making out at the table." he scolded. They growled and stuck their tongues out at him. Two tentacles hit them over the head.

"Ow…" They both grumbled.

"Eat. I have a mission for the two after this." He said sternly.

"Ya, ya…" They muttered as they began to eat. Once everyone was finished eating, Slender got everyone's attention.

"Jeffrey, LJ, EJ, BEN, Jane, and my proxies stay here for a moment. The rest of you may go," He said. The rest nodded while the people who were told to stay sat in their chairs boredly. "It has come to my attention that all of you either didn't have or didn't finish your educations. So, I have decided to enroll all of you in school."

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison and disbelief.

"There is no use arguing. I have already filled out the applications and your schedules are made. You will be attending school whether you like it or not." Slender said firmly.

"BUT WE DON'T WANT TO!?" They whined.

"I said no arguing. I have developed special bracelets that give those of you without normal human appearances a human disguise."

"BUT!-" They tried to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Slender's voice boomed over theirs. "This is my final decision!" They all grumbled. Slender pulled out several papers, handing them out to them, as well as handing Jeff, EJ, LJ, BEN, and Jane disguise bracelets. None of them were about to even mutter a thank you... The four proxies looked over papers, seeing that they were schedules. Rinta looked at her seeing she had all the same classes as Toby. That was good. At least she'd be with him. She peaked at LJ's schedule and saw the same thing. At least she was with both of them... Eyeless Jack frowned at his schedule.

"Hey Slender. How come I'm not in an Honors Biology class?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you taking kidneys" Slender said.

"I'm not so stupid that I'll take people's kidney's during class." EJ pouted slightly.

"Suuuuure," Slender said. EJ grumbled.

"Whatever..."

"I want to hear no more complaints. You start school tomorrow, you all get the rest of the day off." Slender said. They all sighed and nodded, standing and walking out. Hoodie tugged on Slender's sleeve. "Yes Hoodie?" Slender asked with a sigh.

"How come Masky and I don't have the same classes?" He asked innocently.

"Because the two of you won't learn if you're together" Slender sighed.

"But I wanna be with Masky!" Hoodie whined.

"The schedules have been made. It's too late." Slender said. He stiffened when the hooded proxy latched onto his arm.

"I wanna be with Masky!" Hoodie sobbed.

"No Hoodie." Slender said firmly.

"I WANT MASKY!" He wailed louder.

"NO!" Slender shouted.

"I! WANT! MASKY!" Hoodie screeched "I WANT HIM IN MY CLASSES!" Two of Slender's tentacles wrapped around Hoodie and pulled him off of his arm.

"No means no Hoodie!" he shouted.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I WANT MASKY IN MY FUCKING CLASSES AND THAT'S FINAL!" Hoodie snapped in full blown rage.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! YOU ARE MY PROXY AND YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS!" Slender roared, honestly scaring Hoodie.

"I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU! COULDN'T YOU JUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME FOR ONCE!? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?" Hoodie snarled. Slender Man massaged his temples.

"Rinta. Come here." he said. Hoodie waited angrily, and impatiently. Rinta stood and walked over. "Recite the pledge of a proxy." Slender ordered. She nodded.

"I am here to serve. I will not disobey or lie to my master. I will be with my partner whether I like it or not. After I accept this life I cannot return to my old one. I'll try to find happiness and love even if its impossible. I am neither human nor demon. I am a proxy. And I am here to serve my master." Rinta recited. Hoodie crossed his arms over his chest. Slender looked at Hoodie.

"Do you understand now?" Hoodie only glared at Slender from under his mask, not saying a word. "You are dismissed Hoodie." Slender said firmly, pulling the proxy from his arm and walking away. Hoodie grumbled irritably. Rinta pat him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Hoodie. You have most of your classes with Masky." Hoodie sighed softly and nodded. Masky walked forward and hugged Hoodie gently. Hoodie nuzzled against Masky, hugging his lover. Rinta saw that she wasn't needed and walked back to her two boyfriends. They seemed quite satisfied with their schedules. Suddenly, a wave of nausea passed over Rinta. "I'll be right back." She said quickly before rushing to the bathroom. She shut the door quickly and heaved into the toilet. Once she was finished, she leaned against the wall, panting heavily. She closed her eyes, what was going on? She sank to the floor, wiping her brow.

"Rinta, you okay in there?" LJ's voice called.

"Yeah!" She called back. "I'm fine!"

"You sure, you sounded like you were puking! I could hear it from down the hallway!" Jack chimed.

"I'm fine Jack! I swear!" She lied.

"Don't you lie to me!" He said threateningly.

"Jack I'm fine!" She called.

"No you're not!" He argued. Rinta didn't have enough energy to argue back. He opened the door without her permission and picked her up bridal style. "Yo! Toby! Rinta's sick!" He called to the proxy.

"I'm not..." She said a bit weakly.

"Suuuuure. And I look like a fucking rainbow," Jack said sarcastically.

"You used to." She giggled softly.

"Hush." LJ pouted.

"Should we take her to Slender?" Toby asked. LJ nodded.

"I don't need to go to Slender." Rinta said hurriedly. They ignored her and carried her into Slender's office.

"Rinta's not feeling well," Toby said.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Rinta said to Slender, trying to get out of LJ's arms.

"No you're not," LJ and Toby said in unison. Rinta sighed in defeat.

"Could you look her over?" Toby asked. Slender sighed and nodded, standing and walking over to them. He looked her over.

"Oh joy…" Slender groaned.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Um..." Slender started awkwardly.

"What?" Rinta asked.

"You're uh..."

"C'mon man! Spit it out!" LJ said exasperatedly.

"She's expecting." He said.

"Y-you mean I'm..." Rinta trailed off. Slender nodded. "Which one of you idiots forgot the condom?" She asked a bit angrily.

"All three of us..." LJ muttered when he remembered the third go. Rinta blushed slightly, remembering and facepalmed. The two males rubbed their temples in embarrassment.

"So does that mean we can stay home from school to take care of her?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Jack may. You, Toby, may not. You need to finish your education." Slender said firmly. Toby pouted slightly, crossing his arms. Jeff peaked into the room.

"Slender, if I get pregnant that can I stay home from school too?" he asked. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy... which he was... Slender sighed in exasperation and annoyance.

"Yes." He said sarcastically. "Yes Jeff. You may."

"Sweet! BEN! MY ROOM! NOW!" He yelled to the blonde game virus.

"Why?" BEN asked.

"Just do it!" Jeff snarled.

"Kay." BEN shrugged. Jeff smirked as he headed to his room, dragging BEN behind him. LJ and Toby walked out with Rinta. They soon heard BEN and Jeff pulled off a Masky and Hoodie. Rinta did NOT want to hear more of that.

"Hurry." She said to LJ. He nodded and the three of them hurried to their set her down on their bed and sat down beside her, Toby on her other side. They both hugged her and cradled her between them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Toby warned you about the OOC and Yaoi so I don't want to hear anything about it! Once again, I don't own anyone but Rinta. Alright? Anywho... I hope to post another chapter today. It's probably gonna be the last chapter... well, anywho, SEE YA NEXT TIME! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6- Don't Leave Me

**Hey guys! As much as it pains me to say it... this is the final chapter of Proxy Child. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as Evaline and I enjoyed writing it. I'm making a new story as soon as possible. Anywho... take it away guys!  
><strong>

**Laughing Jack: Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and Evaline do not own any of the creepypasta. They all belong to their respective creators. **

**Toby: They do own Rinta, who is under copyright of Wind-Mage-Vaati12 and NoahofBond18**

**Masky and Hoodie: Yaoi and heavy OOC warning! **

**All of us: ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Don't leave me...**

_Laughing Jack hugged his knees tighter to his chest, tears dripping down his cheeks along with the last remains of color. Where was he? Where was Isaac... He promised he'd come back, right? He looked at his hands, seeing the claws that replaced his fingers, the color leaking from them, leaving only pitch black. He realized... Isaac wouldn't come back... Isaac had long forgotten him by now... he.. meant nothing to Isaac... He had been abandoned... But they were supposed to be best friends forever... so why hadn't he come back... His mind battled out about Isaac. Whether the Laughing Jack in a box still mattered to the boy or if he'd simply been forgotten. He... he had to matter... it was because of him Isaac's life hadn't been living hell. Isaac had forgotten about him! He didn't matter! And after all he's done for him! He'd show Isaac! He'd- the door to Isaac's room opened and Isaac walked inside with a girl, utterly drunk. Jack couldn't believe his eyes... Isaac! He was back! He'd let him out right? They'd play together again, just like before, right? but... Who was this woman he was with... they sad on his bed, talking and laughing. Had Issac found a new best friend...? How could he? Had he really forgotten about Jack? Jack watch as Isaac's hand lifted up the woman's dress, reaching for her garments. She slapped his hand away. He reached for it again only to be slapped across the face, what happened next surprised Jack. Isaac began to strangle the woman. She struggled and Jack watched as Isaac hit her and killed her. What was this game called? He felt himself chuckle a bit, this looked fun… Jack watched for a while as Isaac continued to kill people. Not only did he kill them, but he mutilated them and made furniture from their looked like a game Jack wanted to try...Yet not one time did Isaac let him out or even make any notion that showed that Isaac knew of the clowns existence. But one day... One day, Isaac was cleaning and came across his box. He picked it up and turned the crank. He was letting Jack out! Jack appeared behind him with a dark chuckle. Finally... They would get to play. And then... Isaac was dead..._

...

Jack's eyes flew open and he sat up, slid down his face. He panted, looking around in confusion for a moment. He soon realized he was in Rinta's room with Rinta and Toby. He relaxed and sank back into the bed and closed his eyes to relax, he saw Rinta beside him. He hugged her. This wouldnt turn out like Isaac... She wouldn't abandon him...he knew it deep in his heart... She would never leave him. He kissed her head, pulling the sleeping girl smiled slightly and yawned, falling back asleep. He heard a knock.

"have you guys seen hoodie anywhere? Nobody can find him." Masky said.

"no. sorry Masky." LJ shrugged. rinta woke up, sitting up with a yawn.

"what's goin on..."

"dammit... I hope he didn't run away again..." Masky muttered

"Who ran away?" Rinta asked, confused.

"possibly hoodie," LJ sighed.

"why?" she asked in surprise.

"I dunno but I think it's because of slender" Toby yawned waking up

"Then its our duty as proxies to help find him." Rinta said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Toby said. "Normally when someone runs away, they don't want to be found," Toby pointed out.

"So? we're finding him." she stood. "c'mon. masky, toby and i will help. Masky nodded worriedly."We'll be right back Jack." rinta said, kissing his cheek. Jack nodded with a smile. She and Toby followed Masky out the door. Masky was speed walking, obviously very worried about Hoodie. They sped up to catch up to him, the three of them going into the forest. "Hoodie!" Rinta called.

"Hoodie! Come out! Please!" Masky called worriedly.

"Hoodie! Where are you?" Toby shouted.

"Come on out Hoodie!" Rinta called, also getting a bit worried.

"I'm gonna check the place where me and Hoodie went on our first date, he normally goes to sentimental places," Masky said.

"You go do that." Rinta sighed. Masky nodded and headed off to the Cheesecake Factory restaurant. "Of course... of course it's the Cheesecake Factory... why didn't I guess that..." She muttered.

"Well what else would it be? Most of our dates are there," Masky mused.

"No shit sherlock." Rinta sighed. "Just go look for your uke boyfriend."

"Ya, ya," Masky rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute..." Rinta muttered. "I have an idea... HOODIE! I MADE YOU A REALLY BIG CHEESECAKE!" Silence. "Dang it. Thought that might work."

"Well, I'm off to the Cheesecake Factory, he's probably over there," Masky sighed.

"We'll keep looking around the forest." Toby said, cracking his neck. Masky nodded and left. Rinta and Toby walked through the forest, calling for Hoodie. The raven haired female noticed a small cabin. Maybe he was in there… She headed over to it. She opened the door and looked around the small cabin, walking into the bedroom. There was a noise in the closet. Rinta walked over to the closet and hesitantly opened it. To her surprise, Hoodie was sitting inside it, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Hoodie?" Rinta asked in surprise.

"Go away!" He cried. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Hoodie... what's the matter?" She asked softly.

"No. Go away. I don't wanna go back…" Hoodie growled.

"I'm not gonna go away until you tell me what's wrong and why you don't want to go back." Rinta said stubbornly.

"No." was all he said.

"Then I ain't leaving." she smirked, sitting beside the hooded proxy. He shook his head, avoiding her gaze. "C'mon... Masky's worried about you..." she whispered softly. He shook his head once more. "Please... Hoodie, just tell me what's wrong... let me help."

"I said no! Leave me alone!" He cried.

"And I said I ain't leaving!" She said in aggravation.

"Well then that sucks for you cause I am!" He growled standing up and making to go. She tackled him, pinning his arms behind his back. He squirmed and screamed for Masky desperately.

"If you wanna go back to Masky so badly why'd you fucking leave?!" She asked. He glared at Rinta not answering. "C'mon Hoods. Tell me what's wrong and I'll let you go." He shook his head. She pouted. "Seriously?" He nodded. "You sir, are one stubborn bastard."

"I want Masky," he whined.

"I can take you to him." She said softly. "Just tell me what's wrong first."

"No." Hoodie said stubbornly.

"Then you ain't gettin Masky." she purred.

"Then I'll wait til he comes to me." Hoodie said stubbornly. Rinta sighed.

"Will you tell me if Masky is there with me?"

"No." Hoodie said "I'll only tell Masky," he said stubbornly.

"Fine! God." She pouted, getting off of him and helping him up. "C'mon mister stubborn, I'll take you to Masky." He smirked and nodded. "I know you're smirking under there Brian. Stahp it. You're not clever. Just annoying." she pouted.

"My specialty." He said.

"Shut up Brian." She muttered, walking out. "C'mon." As soon as they were out of the door he bolted, he was faster than she could ever imagine. "Hey!" She cried, running after him. But before she even knew it, he was gone. Rinta slowed down, panting and looking at the place Hoodie used to be. For some reason, tears slipped down her cheeks. She fell to her knees. She had been so close... Why did she always insist on helping others? It was one of the things Slender had told her... she can't have those emotions anymore. She was a proxy. Not a human. Not a demon. A proxy... A killer... She stood up shakily, deciding to go back. She'd have to tell Masky she lost Hoodie... Rinta walked back towards the mansion shakily. She managed to get a hold of herself by the time she opened the door. Masky was sitting on the couch, his mask off, his face in his hands. Rinta froze, not wanting to face Masky right now. She quietly crept upstairs to where LJ waited, sucking on a lollipop as he watched a movie. She sat beside him, gulping down her tears.

"Somethings wrong" he noticed instantly as he turned his attention to Rinta.

"I... I lost Hoodie..." she murmured. "I had him... I pinned him and everything... and I let my guard down..."

"Things like this happen Rinta," he purred "don't let it bring you down, he'll come back eventually, not like it's the first time he's done this," LJ purred.

"But I had him. But... I let a stupid human instinct get in my way." Rinta said softly. "Slender's been telling me for months now... I can't let human emotions control my life in my life anymore."

"Well… Your instincts just make you that much more special…" He purred, kissing her cheek. She sighed softly, leaning against him.

"What makes you so sure he's gonna come back..." Rinta asked softly.

"He can't stand being parted from Masky for too long," he said with a chuckle.

"So... he's just gonna find his way back here?"

"Of course he is, every time he does it." LJ mused.

"How many times has he done this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"24." LJ said not even bothering to count. She blinked in surprise.

"So... why were we out looking for him then? If he's just gonna come back?"

"Because Masky's always worried that he won't come back and it's really the same cycle over and over again."

"Oh..." She whispered. "What would happen... if... say I ran away?"

"We'd go after you. You, my dear, are unpredictable." Jack said.

"Unpredictable?"

"Yes. And you better not run away!" LJ warned. She smiled.

"I won't. I promise..."

"Good. I can't afford to lose anyone else that I care about..." LJ murmured.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Isaac..." LJ said softly. She tilted her head in confusion, but decided not to pry. He kissed her temple gently. She smiled slightly, leaning her head on his chest. He stroked her long hair with a sigh, then looked to where their and Toby's child was, smiling a bit and kissing her nose gently. Rinta yawned slightly, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

...

Two months later, everything was back to normal. Or... as normal as things are at the Slender Mansion. Hoodie was back and refusing to leave Masky's side. Rinta always thought their little relationship was cute...

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Toby were not letting her out of their sights and she was close to her due date. Everything was fine... until... one day, Slender walked in, looking very worried.

"Is something wrong?" Rinta asked.

"Not necessarily." Slender sighed. "We're receiving... visitors today."

"Who?" Hoodie asked. Slender Man glanced over at his siblings.

"My parents... are coming." He said quietly.

"You have parents?" Jeff asked with an eye twitch. Slender nodded.

"Cabadath, my father and Ananke, my mother seem to believe that they need to check on me and my brothers. Along with my proxies..." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Great…" The proxies groan.

"I'm out," Jeff said grabbing Ben "c'mon Ben, back to the bed," he snickered with a smirk.

"Okay!" Ben said enthusiastically and the two left. Splendor took off his top hat, cleaning it off before putting it back on. He seemed particularly excited.

"Oh and I should warn you…" Slender said turning to Masky and Hoodie "my father is highly against gays. So please try to refrain from any public displays. Understood?" Masky nodded slowly and Hoodie only looked down. There was a knock at the door. "All of you be on your best behavior." He said quickly, before walking over and opening the door. Hoodie clung close to Masky. Slender stepped aside to allow the two people to walk in. A very intimidating looking man who was dressed in fancy clothing and was about a foot taller than Slender. And a very beautiful woman with ankle length white hair and kind facial features. She wore a long white and black dress. When Toby was staring Rinta elbowed him with a glare. He snapped out of it and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Both of them quickly put on their masks and, in Toby's case, goggles. "Hello father. Mother. It's a pleasure to see you again." Slender Man said politely.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" His mother purred, tapping him on the head. The four proxies couldn't help snickering softly. But they stopped at once when Slender shot them a glare.

"I've missed you too mother." He replied softly. Splendor stood and walked over to his mother, completely ignoring his father as did Offender.

"Oh my boys! How have you been!?" She asked hugging both.

"We're fine." Splendor grinned. Slender turned to his father.

"Greetings father" Slender said properly. "It's nice to see you."

"It is nice to see you too son" His father said. The proxies straightened up slightly when Cabadath looked at them. "And are these your proxies?"

"Yes father." Slender nodded.

"Nicely built" Slenders father commented. "Are all of them fully trained?" Slender nodded.

"They are all trained in combat, though Masky's skills lie mostly in observation and stealth." He said. Masky nodded slightly.

"Which one is Masky? They're all wearing masks." Slender's father commented.

"I-I am sir." Masky raised a hand slightly.

"Ah. Very nice." Slender's father replied briskly. "What are the other three called?" He asked.

"Hoodie, Ticci Toby, and Rinta," Slender introduced. Each proxy nodded when their name was called. Slender's father examined them, giving each some kind of mental evaluation. They all stayed silent and still... Well, Toby kept twitching. "Would you like a demonstration father?" Slender asked. He nodded. "Masky. Toby. Spar with one another." Slender ordered. The two nodded.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. Toby pulled out his hatchets and the two got into position. Masky chuckled.

"Scared, twitch?"

"No way in hell. Bring it on... Timothy." Toby smirked.

"Oh, I will. Twitch." He chuckled. Toby growled and lunged. Masky, being trained in agility, ducked and swing his legs out and kicked Toby in the knees. Toby fell, but got up quickly, swinging his hatchet at Masky's leg. Masky leapt in the air and hit Toby's neck pressure point. Toby gasped and stumbled back, tripping on the couch. He was caught by Rinta. She helped him stand. The moment he was upright, he kicked Masky between the legs. "I need that!" Masky growled, clutching his area and kicking Toby in the armpit. The two began practically wrestling on the ground, shouting insults at one another. Meanwhile, Rinta was rubbing her temples in exasperation. Slender's tentacles came out and separated them.

"That's enough." he said when they tried to get to each other. They growled at each other and returned to their spots. Rinta giggled softly, moving her mask slightly to kiss Toby's cheek. He sighed and glared through his goggles at Masky who was grumbling softly while Hoodie tried to calm him down. Slender sighed, rubbing his temples, then looked at his father.

"Feisty..." Slender's father commented.

"You have no idea." Slender sighed.

"They look strong though, they'd make good offspring... Have you tried breeding them?" he asked, speaking as if they were racehorses needing to be bred. Slender nodded slowly, placing a gentle hand on Rinta's shoulder. "Who is the sire?" Slender's father asked.

"Toby and Laughing Jack." Slender replied.

"Ah. Nice decision." His words made Rinta feel sort of... violated, was it? Embarrassed. She clenched her fists. She wasn't a racing horse! Slender couldn't breed them. She chose this herself! Well... more or less... besides, Slender had been against this in the first place! Anyway... she wasn't a horse and she didn't deserve to be treated like one! She looked up at Slender.

"Master, may Toby and I be excused?"

"Yes." Slender said. Rinta walked back to her room, followed by Toby and Jack.

"Ugh! Did you hear him?!" She said angrily once they were out of earshot. "'Have you tried breeding them?'" Jack snickered.

"God it was amusing watching Toby and Masky fight." He mused.

"I feel like a friggin horse..." Toby grumbled.

"We're not horses Toby. Neither are we human or demon. We're proxies." Rinta sighed.

"Yeah... I know..." Toby sighed.

"Oh. And nice job kicking Masky in the crotch." She snickered.

"My pleasure. Anything to keep those two quiet at night." He snickered. LJ chuckled.

"Anywho... I got some new candy. Want some?"

"Heck yes!" Rinta grinned. LJ chuckled and gave her a cookie. She ate it happily.

"You're like a little kid." He snickered, picking her up with a laugh. She poked his spiraled cone nose and pouted.

"Put me down." She pouted.

"Nuh uh." He purred. She pouted. LJ grinned and put her on his shoulders. She squeaked.

"Be ca-" Toby twitched. "careful!" She gripped Jack's shoulders. He chuckled.

"Jack... put me down..." She squeaked. He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll just carry you like this." He chuckled now carrying her bridal style. She and Toby let out sighs of relief.

"Did I ever mention I'm scared of heights?" She asked.

"Nope." They both said.

"Well, I am."

"Okay, I'll be more careful sweet heart." LJ purred.

"Alright." She sighed, leaning her head on his chest. He carried her back to their room. He placed her down on the bed. Then they climbed aside of her, one per side.

...

Rinta woke up with a jolt. It's been 7 months and pain was rippling through he abdomen. "Shit..." She groaned. The two boys curled up tighter. "Guys. Guys wake up." She said, hissing in pain. They groaned and rolled over. She cried out in pain. They woke up immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think... I think it's coming..." She groaned. Both bolted up. Jack picked her up and the two went to Eyeless Jack's room. Toby knocked loudly on the door.

"HEY EJ! GET YO ASS UP!" he shouted. Eyeless Jack groaned sleepily.

"I dun wanna..."

"Rinta's having a baby! Get over here now!"

"Fine..." He groaned. They comforted her. Eyeless Jack came out, pulling on a shirt. "Alright. Let's do this." He yawned tiredly as if this wasn't a big deal. He grabbed Rinta's arm and pulled her into his room. She cried out in another wave of pain. He gave her some anesthetic.

"C-can you put me o-out?" She asked with another cry of pain.

"Sure." He nodded, injecting her with something. Everything went dark.

...

She woke up who knows how much later, feeling exhausted. She groaned sleepily, trying to sit up. She lay back down, feeling more pain.

"Ow..." She moaned. All was quiet. "Jack... Toby..." Where was everyone? "Hello!" She called. How late was it? She sighed and lay back down. The room was completely dark. She began feeling really lonely... "Jack? Toby?" She asked softly. "Where are you..."

"Rinta?" the sound of Toby's voice spoke.

"Toby?" She asked, sitting up.

"Rinta!" Toby cried happily as if he hadn't seen her in days. She wondered what that was about...

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A month..." He murmured tearfully.

"A month?!" She asked in shock. Toby nodded and sat by her bed. "What about the baby? Is it okay?" She asked quickly.

"Ya he's fine," Toby said. She let out a sigh of relief. The baby was alive. Good. Rinta sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand. She needed to get the strength back into her legs. Toby shook his head and pushed her down so that she was sitting again. "No. Shtap it. You're staying here."

"But Toby, I need to get my leg strength back." She pouted.

"No. Stay. Put. Here." Toby said laying her back down.

"But I don't wanna." She whined, crossing her arms.

"Too bad. Unless you wanna give me and LJ a bj then you're staying put." He smirked knowing that was definitely not on her bucket list.

"I'm stayin. I'm stayin." She muttered.

"Shame, we really wanted that," Toby teased.

"Well, if that's what you want, all you need is ask." She purred teasingly.

"Alright, I'll get LJ so we can begin!" He said with a smirk before heading off.

"And... I've just gotten myself into something." She muttered. LJ and Toby soon came into the room and LJ embraced her tightly. She hugged him back, ignoring the claws digging into her back. He seemed to sob into her shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Jack... it's okay. I'm fine." She whispered. He nodded and tightened his grip. "Okay. Ow. Jacky. Claws." She said.

"Oh! Ya! Sorry! I should uh do somethin… bout that…" He said awkwardly before removing his claws from her back.

"It's fine." She said with a small smile. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad that you're alright now…" He purred.

"Was I really asleep for a month?" Rinta asked softly. He nodded. "Why? What happened?"

"Nobody knows, just after they cut it out you didn't wake up." Toby said.

"Cut it out? Are you sure the baby's okay? There's nothing wrong with it?" She asked.

"Ya the baby's fine," LJ assured. "I guess it wasn't coming out or somethin…" LJ said awkwardly.

"Did you name it?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"We wanted you to name it," they said.

"It's been alive a month and you haven't named it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… Sorta…" Toby said sheepishly. She facepalmed.

"We should probably do that now that you're awake...:" LJ said.

"Mark." She said at once.

"Then his name is Mark," Toby chuckled. Rinta smiled slightly.

"Can you bring him?" She asked. Toby nodded and went off merrily. Rinta kissed Jack on the cheek, happy that he and Toby were there for her. He hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. "Jack..." She started.

"Ya?" He asked with a purr.

"Never leave me..." She whispered.

"I never will…" He purred. She smiled and hugged him close. He kissed her cheek. Toby came in a moment later with the now named baby. It yawned widely and cooed softly. She took the baby and looked at it curiously. It cooed softly and yawned again, gently swatting at her black hair trying to catch it. Rinta smiled and gently poked his nose.

"Hi there Mark." She purred. He cooed, his fluffy brown hair swaying slightly. He had Toby's hair, her eyes, and Jack's nose. She smiled. It was definitely a cute combo. She yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes. They saw it and immediately lay her down. Rinta didn't complain. She curled up with her child and closed her eyes. They both kissed her cheeks and curled up on either side of her. She smiled and fell asleep, enveloped in warmth.

...

Rinta yawned tiredly and stretched. She was fully healed by now. She was still trying to regain her strength with Slender's help. He was making her do some simple exercises and things like that. Toby and Jack were helping her take care of Mark. Everything was calm and normal.

Suddenly, the door burst open and many shadows poured into the building. Everyone was on their feet at once. Slender stiffened when Zalgo walked in. Zalgo chuckled softly.

"Hello Slender. Nice to see you again." He said with a wide smirk.

"I wish I could stay the same." Slender growled. Zalgo's smirk widened.

"Attack." He said. Slender ordered his own army to attack. His tentacles kept Rinta back as the others fought off the shadows and Zalgo's other minions.

"Master, let me fight!" She pleaded, fighting against his tentacles.

"no. you're still weak." Slender growled.

"Please! I'm a proxy! It's my duty to fight!" She pleaded desperately. She had to help. She couldn't let Toby or Jack die!

"No." Slender said. "Go upstairs with the child. Go to your room and stay in there. Do not leave no matter what." He ordered.

"But-!" She tried to argue.

"GO!" He shouted. "NOW!" Rinta flinched and nodded and weakly grabbed her child and ran. She went to her room and closed the door, locking it. Mark didn't seem to be scared. Simply confused about what was going on.

"Don't worry Mark..." She murmured. Rinta put him down and put on her mask, grabbing her swords. "I'm sorry Master. But I have to disobey." She whispered. "Mommy will be back. I promise." She said softly to Mark, before running out. She ran down the hallway and into the chaos. She killed every enemy in her way, blood covering her swords and body. Toby caught her eye. He was fighting Zalgo. She needed to help him. He wasn't bearing well... he was growing weak and tired. Rinta's eyes widened when Toby was knocked to his knees. "No!" She cried and ran in front of him. Bad time to do so too. Zalgo's sword was swung. There was a piercing pain in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she coughed blood.

"No!" Toby cried. Zalgo removed his sword and Rinta collapsed, coughing blood. Slender's tentacles attacked Zalgo, distracting him. Toby was immediately at Rinta's side. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He picked her up gently. "Jack!" He called, standing shakily. Jack looked over after slitting the throat of another shadow. He saw Rinta, covered in blood and ran over. His eyes widened in horror. There was a wound through her stomach, oozing blood.

"R-Rinta..." He murmured. She coughed blood, staining the inside of her mask.

"We need to get her somewhere safe." Toby said urgently. LJ nodded and they rushed her upstairs. "Hang in there Rinta..." Toby murmured. They ran into her room, seeing Mark alone on the bed. He seemed to be asleep. Poor thing was clueless. Toby lay her gently beside Mark, Jack removed her mask. They checked her wound with a grimace. It was too deep... she'd lost too much blood...

"T-Toby... Jack..." She whispered weakly, coughing up more blood.

"We're here..." They both murmured.

"I'm s-sorry..." She said softly. "I... I guess... this... this is it..."

"N-no! It's n-not! Hang in there!" Toby cried desperately, twitching so much he was practically trembling. Jack was attempting to staunch the blood flow. But it was no use...

"T-take good... care of Mark..." She whispered, feeling her energy fading. "I... I love... both of you... so much..."

"No! Stay with us, please!" Jack cried. He couldn't lose another person he loved... Rinta smiled slightly.

"I'm... sorry..." It hurt to talk now, but she had to say goodbye... They both held her close, praying silently that she wouldn't die. Rinta's eyes fluttered closed, her body going limp as her breath faded.

"No!" They shouted in unison. Toby tried to shake her awake. A childish impulse trying to convince him that she was just asleep... that she would wake up and give him that same radiant smile she used to. But nothing happened... She remained unmoving and unbreathing. Rinta was dead... They sobbed loudly, eventually making little Mark cry. Toby gently lifted Mark into his arms, hugging him. Laughing Jack stood.

"Take care of them both." he said. "I'm going to get Zalgo for this." He snarled, wiping his tears.

"B-but Jack..." Toby muttered.

"Don't worry Toby. I'll leave some for you." Jack said, cracking his knuckles. Toby nodded and hugged Mark closer. Jack walked out, his murderous intent radiating off of him. They'd avenge her death. If it was the last damn thing they did. Mark would grow up, knowing his mother died to protect him. Jack and Toby swore silently to never forget her. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this. I will see you guys next time, in another story. Au re voi! I can't write in french... *sigh* <strong>


End file.
